Forgotten Prince
by BIGT707
Summary: Monkey D. Edward resigns from his vice-captain position from the Reformed Navy; seeking freedom and adventure in the grand line while trying to escape the looming legacy of his late father he never knew, the last Pirate King. One Piece's next generations. (a lot of OC's)
1. Monkey D Edward

The wind blew briskly on the high seas in the East Blue extenuating the flowing Navy flag as the militarized vessel parked next to a small ship sporting a black flag with a skull and crossbones painted across the fabric.

Navy boots stomped their way across the long boarding planks raiding the helpless ship full of pirates. The wind pick up again causing a whistling sound to engulf the vessels, as the Navy surrounded the surrendering pirates who began falling to their knees begging for mercy.

The sun beat down furiously on the vessels as the pirate captain began sweating profusely fearing what the world military had in store for his crew.

"What'd ya steal this time longneck?" The navy captain asked glancing around the deck for the reported missing cargo.

Longneck shuddered as the Navy soldiers began searching his ship, threatening to tear it apart and flip it upside down to find the precious stolen cargo.

"I swear, we don't have what your looking for." Longneck shouted at the Navy captain. The soldiers continued thrashing miscellaneous items, tossing them into the halls and onto the deck nearly hitting his crew.

"Lies!" The navy captain yelled backhanding longneck across the face leaving a red mark.

"Please I beg of you, we were framed, it's your job to find the real—" the captain was silenced by the navy commander's boot stuck to his face.

The navy captain held a disgusted look on his face, "I don't need pirate scum telling me what my job description is, I know exactly how to carry out justice to trash like you!" He spat kicking the pirate captain down.

His crew gasped in horror trying to break free of the handcuffs to no avail. They watched helplessly as their captain nicknamed 'longneck' was beaten mercilessly by the Navy captain. Even some of the Navy men began to flinch and rub their necks from the brutality of the beating.

A newly recruited soldier ran up to the vice captain as he emerged from the kitchen with a large burlap sack slung over his shoulder—the smell of freshly cooked meat reeked the ship; he'd stolen the pirates' breakfast.

"Damn a shame they didn't have any treasure, must've been good people." The young man muttered to himself disappointed he didn't collect any loot before glancing around the ship's deck.

The vice captain noticed his superior still kicking the downed man as he begged for mercy. The youthful tall man with unruly spiky black hair scratched his head in annoyance, leisurely striding toward his superior bypassing soldiers and captured pirates alike. The curls of his raven hair reflected an orange tint, his hazel brown eyes brimed with confidence as his strong grip caught the superior's fist before it could reach its helpless target.

Everyone aboard the ship shared a collective gasp seeing the young vice captain directly appose his superior's authority.

The Navy superior gritted his teeth in anger as the younger man released the hold on his fist. "Vice captain...what is the meaning of—"

"They don't have it. Longneck here is telling the truth." The young vice captain spoke pulling out a large chicken leg, chomping on it causing everyone on deck to sweat drop from the uncertainty of the situation.

"He hasn't received enough punishment not until I deem—"

The young man gorging himself interrupted his superior once more holding up the burlap sack full of cook assorted meats in the air. "That's enough captain, we got what we came for...at least I did. Alright boys let's head home—we got ourselves breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

Cheers erupted from the navy personnel as they sped across the deck of pirate ship crossing the laid about planks reaching their vessel in no time, leaving behind a bewildered group of pirates.

The captain followed his second in command onto the ship reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to than to give the carefree subordinate an earful.

"Hey! When I give an order you follow—"

The vice captain threw the older man a large piece of ham in his face shutting him up, before walking toward the front of the ship.

"I don't want this!" The vice captain was too far away to hear and not interested enough to care as the crew trailed his strides. "I'll report your ass you hear me you arrogant little shit!" The captain roughly bit into his ham before heading toward his cabin to report back to base.

The vice captain stood at the front of the ship as his crew mates crowded around the oversized bag searching for their ideal meal.

The navy shipwright approached the vice captain as the young man continued to eat watching over the open seas.

"Where are we going navigator?" The shipwright asked snatching a half stack of ribs from the open bag before turning toward the young man who was busy checking his log pose.

"We are heading back to base, it shouldn't be too hard to get there, just retrace the original course we used to get here; shouldn't take more than a few hours, the winds are blowin and the seas a flowin." The navigator said showing his toothy grin.

"Man your navigation skills cease to amaze me, I've been on a lot of ships and never seen someone with as sharp wits in navigation as you." The shipwright beamed flashing his own smile.

"Tch, what can I say? Runs in my blood I guess." The vice captain shrugged turning back toward the sea, his white coat hung loosely off his shoulders flowing with the wind. Despite his natural tendency at in early age to pursue navigation, Something else ran through his blood; seeking adventure and freedom—the sea would always provide that for him, he wished he had more freedom in the navy; the young man at that moment made a decision that would change his destiny forever.

—

"Monkey D. Edward! How the hell are ya?" The old navy regional supervisor asked shaking the young man's hand as he took a seat.

"Not bad geezer, yourself?" Edward said placing his feet on the desk, the old man didn't mind, it was far from the first time that happened.

"Good my boy, it's same ol' same ol'." The gray bearded man said pulling out a file with Edward's name on it.

"I couldn't imagine being stuck in this office all day, sheesh must be boring as hell." Edward stated dangling a toothpick in his mouth and placing his hands behind his head leaning farther back in the chair, standing it on the hind legs.

The old man smiled pulling some papers from his file out. "Well I've had my share of adventures," he paused nervously before continuing, " I had many battles with your fath—"

Edward abruptly held his hand up silencing the man's words. "Sorry geezer but save the small talk, what am I here for?" He was just being formal, the young man knew exactly what he was in for.

The navy supervisor shifted nervously before answering getting right to the point. "Your captain reported you for insubordination, disobeying a direct order—you defended pirates that were suspects in the pillaging of the local villages in the area."

Edward removed his feet from the desk, placing the chair fully on the ground, before sitting up straight to address the situation. "I simply defended innocent people that were misidentified and framed; Pirates or not, our captain had it coming—he's a sick bastard that one."

"I don't disagree with you, however you still have to respect higher authority, you of all people should know that." The old man spoke glancing at the papers for a moment before returning his attention to the late Pirate King and Queen's only son.

"I did the right thing, that'll get me through the day." He said folding his arms. "Anything else?"

The supervisor let out an audible sigh reading off his early list of accomplishments in his time with the Navy. "At the academy you graduated top three in your class, mastered navigation, astrology, and cartography by age fifteen. You're one of the best young fighters in the Navy, also carrying the will of the Whitebeard Clan as the owner of the Gura Gura no Mi fruit, and Fleet Admiral Coby seeks to promote you to admiral soon, you'll be relocated to the Newly reformed Marineford." The old geezer wheezed as he finished reading off the list.

"Didn't know the head honchos were such fans of my work, so it's official then? I really am the one of the best fighters in the Navy, didn't think I could impress myself anymore than I already have." Edward smirked the arrogance lacing his tone.

"So you understand right? You have to straighten up, you're going to receive the promotion to admiral sooner than later, it shouldn't be too much longer Edward." The geezer adjudged his glasses trying to study the expression of the vice captain.

"You know that sounds all well and good, but I don't want to pursue some predetermined destiny that the Navy superiors and the fleet admiral have mapped out for me, I'll forge my own path from here on out." Edward exclaimed suddenly standing from the chair forcefully pushing it back.

"WHHHHAAAAT! W-what are you saying Edward!" The old man bellowed his eyes popping out of his sockets from surprise.

"Sorry geezer but would you mind tellin the fleet admiral, he probably won't be home for awhile." Edward said tossing his vice captain coat onto the bewildered supervisor's face, the man hadn't budged an inch.

"WAAAIT! Just what the hell are you going to do?" The supervisor bellowed snatching the coat off his face glaring at the younger man.

Edward scratched his raven hair sheepishly. "I'm not sure haven't given it much thought...maybe I'll sell pineapples on some island." He said with a signature grin.

The elder supervisor was bleeding from his head slightly after falling over on the ground from Edward's statement. He recovered quickly as he heard the doorknob turn signaling he was truly leaving.

"Edward!"

"What's is it?"

The old man hid his expression of disapproval and disappointment remaining calm. "Why are you leaving the Navy, you are one of the most prominent rookies in our existence, why give up such a bright future? Most would kill to be in your situation."

Edward turned back slightly to look directly at the supervisor. "If I stay here in the Navy, I'll always be trying to live out someone else's ambitions, I simply want to experience freedom—something I'll never obtain here." He said leaving the room suddenly.

The old man slumped back in his chair. Somehow he could see this coming, ever since the day Edward arrived at the academy. A son of the late pirate rulers would never feel accepted or fulfilled, no matter if he became Fleet Admiral himself.

Quickly the supervisor snatched the transponder snail dialing the Navy headquarters.

"Yeah it's me...this is important!...I need to speak the fleet admiral...dammit I won't hold this important...his son's leaving the Navy!" He shouted into the snail furiously.

"WHAAAAT?!" The snail screamed loudly knocking the old man from his chair onto the floor once again.

—

It didn't take Edward too long to reach his house located in an upscale residence on the outskirts of the island. He pulled out his house key opening the door to a spicy savory fragrance as his mouth started drooling.

"Eddie! Your finally home!" A sweet voice sang crushing him in a bear hug.

"Hey mom." Edward smiled at the use of his nickname she loved calling him, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Too tight." He wheezed, a second later she released him as he slumped to the floor.

Rebecca placed her hands on her hips glaring at the young man she considered a son. "You didn't call for a week, I was worried sick." She scolded.

Edward stood up stretching his back as it cracked. "I'm sorry mom, we were really busy. I had to focus on a lot of responsibilities this time around, sorry I worried you." He said pulling her in a one arm hug.

"It's alright son, just call me once next time, let me know you're okay, I can't help but worry." Rebecca smiled warmly taking a step back to see the strong man they'd raised—he looked more and more like the spitting image of his father each passing day.

Edward began drooling as the alluring aroma of sliced meat began filling his vernacular. "Smells good mom, I'm starved I can't wait to—"

Rebecca quickly snatched his ear roughly. "You dare try and waltz into my kitchen after not bothering to bathe?" She growled dragging him toward the staircase.

"Ah come on mom it's been a long day." He whined with a dog puppy face trying to no avail to release her death grip.

Rebecca was having none of it in her household. "Monkey D. Edward." He knew his mom was dead serious if she was using his full name. "Bathe this instant or you won't step foot in the kitchen, got it?!" She snapped releasing his ear.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Edward stated heading up the staircase to his room before showering. He made sure to clean well before emerging from the bathroom making sure to wash the filth of his latest venture off.

The ex-vice captain entered his neatly organized room examining all the framed photos and certificates from his accomplishments. The trophies and medals he received from his remarkable feats all decorated his shelves and walls.

Edward picked up the large framed photo of his graduating class as they all posed earnestly, ready to begin the new phases of their life as a Navy soldier, protecting the innocents from all harm in the world. What he witnessed earlier that morning hadn't been what he signed up for—he felt disillusioned from the experience.

Sighing audibly he placed the picture back down on his desk heading downstairs to grub, pushing the thoughts from his head.

Rebecca grinned seeing her newly cleaned son take his seat immediately gorging in the food she made.

"Slow down or I might have to do the Heimlich Maneuver again." Rebecca said playfully before digging into her own modestly portioned plate.

Edward gulped down his glass of water pounding his chest as the food forced its way down. "That was one time." He smirked.

The two began discussing their week catching up on what had been going on. Edward just finished recounting the story from earlier about his superior mercilessly beating and harassing an innocent crew.

"That captain Kerr!" Rebecca growled collecting some empty plates on the table taking them to the sink. "I never liked him, I told your dad not to assign you to him, he's a very despicable man."

"I don't disagree mom, but he is knowledgeable about Navy history and tactics I won't deny that." He said bringing his last plate to his mom's waiting arms.

Edward sat back down as his mom continued telling him about her quiet week—she sounded content with her housewife duties, happy to shop and tend to her gardens.

Growing up his dad Coby wasn't around often because of his duty, sometimes he would arrive to an empty house. However his mom was almost always there greeting him with a smile and asking him how his day was—it truly brought a smile to his face. She made his house feel like a real home, he couldn't have been more grateful.

The pair were interrupted by a series of light knocks on the door, breaking them from their conversation.

"I wonder who that could be at this time?" Rebecca frowned slightly worrying for her husband's safety. Her greatest fear for him was Navy personnel arriving telling them something happened to him.

Opening the door she gasped softly as the man on her mind Fleet Admiral Coby embraces his wife firmly. She hugged him back nuzzling into his neck.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another week?" Rebecca asked her arms still wrapped around his neck.

Coby smiled placing a kiss on her lips. "I missed my family, I thought I'd come home early."

Edward froze in his seat hearing his dad's voice. The pair entered the kitchen smiling towards their son.

"Dad" Edward hugged the man who raised him before taking his seat once again.

"Hello son." He said a small smile graced his expression; Edward was no fool, he could see the slightly dejected look in his eyes.

"What is this about Eddie?" He asked calmly placing his Navy resignation papers in front of his son.

"Eddie!" Rebecca gasped taking the unoccupied seat next to her son. "You resigned from the Navy? Why?" She asked placing a hand on his upper back.

Edward shifted in his seat straightening up to answer his parents who were patiently waiting. "I decided on it this morning, Captain Kerr reported me for insubordination; I stopped his assault of an innocent pirate crew's captain— I couldn't stomach my duty after that."

Rebecca smiled warmly grasping her son's arm in relief. "My boy's coming home, I've never been so happy."

Edward could only half smile at his mom's accepting position, she would be in his corner no matter what he decided to do, except sell pineapples; his dad was a completely different story, a scowl accompanied his features.

"Son you could've requested a transfer or at least told me, I would've had it handled." Coby said finally taking his seat on the other side of Edward.

Edward shook his head, "I don't want special treatment, I already have enough as it is." He stated evenly sipping from his water glass.

"Eddie resigning with such a bright future isn't the solution; the reason I came back is to announce your training to replace Admiral Fujitora in few months." Coby said causing his son to look at him in shock.

"I didn't think it would happen this soon..." Edward said mostly to himself before looking to the man that raised him. "I can't go back, whats done is done—besides I'll never be free if I stayed there, I don't want to live someone else's life following orders, I want more—"

Coby stood up slamming his hands on the table and standing from his seat surprising his family. "Dammit Edward, you worked too damn hard to just throw everything away, what the hell are you going to do now that could be more fulfilling than being the youngest admiral in the history of the Navy."

Rebecca looked back and forth between the two most important men in her life feeling torn as they glared at one another, the tension in the room mounting. "Coby, he's already made up his mind, let it go I'm sure we can—"

"Outside Edward." Coby commanded using his fleet admiral voice.

"Coby—" Rebecca tried to get her husband's attention before he abruptly left the kitchen heading for the backyard. She hated seeing the two like this, rarely had they disagreed or fought over anything—in her eyes they were best friends.

"Don't worry mom, I really did it this time, it will be fine." Edward said showing his signature smile before he left the room swiftly. Rebecca couldn't help return his smile reminding her of the late Pirate King.

Edward knew this was going to be his dad's reaction, it was just a matter of time before he found out, wether it was now or in the coming weeks. The ex-vice captain closed slider door after stepping out onto the back porch.

"Over here." The Fleet Admiral called lighting a cigar with pristine navy lighter.

As Edward neared the opposite chair he caught a beer can that was quickly thrown his way. Wordlessly he cracked it open taking a seat across from Coby.

"Cigar?" He asked holding one out for his son to take; he never offered one to him before, even on his eighteen birthday.

"Yeah." Edward nodded taking the cigar in his mouth before Coby lit Edward's as well. The two stayed in silence for about a minute as they puffed away.

"Well now that you've had your first cigar, I suppose you're a man now, well almost." Coby stated smirking. The man would be lying if he said he hadn't seen this day coming. This man was the offspring of the two most infamous pirates in recent history, but he would always be their son.

He supposed the only reason Edward joined the Navy was because he idolized the fleet commander growing up, wanting to be just like him. It nearly brought a tear to his heart remembering Eddie at the age of three running from behind Rebecca's dress to hug him after he came back from a dangerous mission yelling "papa, papa." Now looking at his son now, he knew those days were long gone.

"I didn't mean to disappoint you and mom, I just felt like my path was already set—"

Coby held up his hand to silence his son. "You don't need to explain to me son, I knew this day would come to be honest. Though we raised you, we aren't your birth parents..." Edward interrupted him before he could go any further.

"Don't say that! You'll always be my parents, I don't care where I came from, your my dad and mom is my mom." Edward said taking a large gulps from his beverage.

"I know and you'll always be our son. But your birth parents were pirates, the last king and queen at that—surely you understand it's in your blood to pursue a life of freedom. It still begs the question though, what do you want to do?" Coby asked puffing from his cigar, awaiting his son's answer.

"The only thing that comes to mind is freedom, roaming the sea without a care in the world. Other than that—" Edward folded his arms inhaling his cigar. "I want to be known as the strongest fighter in the world, Navy, pirate, unaffiliated it doesn't matter I'm going to beat em all." He smirked finishing his can before crushing it.

A small smile formed on Coby's features. "Well it's a start, and as much as I disagree with your decision, you're your own man now, it's time to make grown up decisions. So I took the liberty, and invited your uncle to introduce you to your cousin and she'll help you start your little venture." Coby spoke guzzling his own beverage greedily.

"What are you going on about? I don't have any cousins or uncles!" Edward shouted not understand exactly what his dad was telling him.

"True, they're not technically your uncle or cousin, but they considered themselves family to your birth parents. They said they'll be hear at mid day tomorrow so be ready at the docks." Coby said smirking seeing the confused and bewildered expression on his son's face—he truly was the spitting image of the man he idolized despite being sworn enemies by affiliation.

"Tch, they ain't my family, I'd rather go at it alone, but if they're already on their way then I got no choice." Edward said still smoking the pristine stogie.

"Your real uncle Sabo, the brother of your birth father wanted me to give you this if the day ever came you wanted out." Coby said reaching beneath his feet to hand him an unfamiliar telltale hat.

"What the hell is this?" Edward spoke examining the brown hat with a sad pinned button and a happy one. Flashy red pearls tightened around the hat's upper brim extenuating its appearance, as the drawstring hung loosely with a horn skull emblem near the bottom connecting the strings.

"Damn bandits have no respect for the dead. They tried robbing your eldest uncle's grave alongside with his captain Whitebeard's; so your uncle Sabo gave this to me for safe keeping, now its yours— it's a part of your lineage." Coby stated pulling out another canned beer before cracking it open quickly gulping from the beverage.

"Why would he give this to me?" Edward asked placing the hat on his head. The only thing he remembered about Sabo was a letter from him and his real grandfather who ran previously ran the revolutionary army now leading the reformed World Government. The letter congratulated him on joining the academy along with a treasure chest.

Expecting loot all he got was a mysterious looking fruit with a note—'Whitebeard Clan's will, carry it with an honor my grandson.' Edward remembered becoming disgusted wanting to tear the letter to shreds and sell the devil fruit contained in the box. After some convincing from his dad he took it reluctantly, immediately embracing the effects it had on his body—it was truly a remarkable power, the strength to take one the world; just how he wanted it. However his uncle and grandfather would get no thanks from him, in all their years they'd never once came to see him personally, he figured he wasn't important enough to them—but he was grateful for the mythical fruit.

Coby nearly spit his drink out seeing the spitting image of Edward's true father and uncle in one body. "I can't answer that, that's for you to find out, go and see him or don't—either way, starting tomorrow you'll be free." The pink haired fleet admiral smirked earning one back from his son.

"I appreciate it dad, I might as well get some sleep since I it will be awhile before I do again." Edward yawned stretching before heading toward the back slider door.

"Your damn right about that."

"Eddie!" Coby shouted causing the young man to turn around and face him. "You know your mom and I will always be proud of you, no matter what."

Edward showed his signature grin all too similar to his father—the apple really didn't fall far from the tree. "Thanks dad, that means everything." He spoke before disappearing in the house.

Coby leaned back smoking another cigar before heading inside awhile later to eat dinner. The fleet admiral tiredly made his way upstairs after finishing his reports and dinner. Coby couldn't help but worry about the young man he raised since his birth and his ambition for freedom. Based on his reports the current pirate generation was getting even stronger than ever; one of numerous reports he skimmed through already had Marshal D. Teach's, a.k.a, Blackbeard's son of only twenty one years of age obtained a bounty of four-hundred thousand beli.

Coby halted his stride stopping after climbing the stairs noticing his son's light turn off. A satisfied sigh escaped him as he continued entering his bedroom, plopping on the soft bed—it was much more comfortable than the one at headquarters, especially with his wife by his side.

"Are you still awake honey? You should go to bed." He stated knowing she couldn't sleep without talking to him.

Rebecca ignored his comment resting her hands on him. "I can't stop thinking about what Eddie said today. A part of me wants

him to stay close to home, but I accepted he's becoming his own man now." It was only a matter of time the couple figured their son would follow in the footsteps of his birth parents—they just hoped he would remember everything they taught him over the years.

Coby pulled his wife close, "I know, I'll miss him too, but we knew this day could possibly come. Every navy soldier in his situation would've accepted the admiral position rather than go at it alone in the world—"

"But he's not really a Navy soldier, is he?" She asked rhetorically looking up to her husband. "You know he only joined because he idolized you growing up, if you were a shipwright, he would've done that to make you proud."

He sighed before kissing her forehead thanking her for saying those kind words that drove him forward through life. "I suppose it's in his blood to become like his mother and father. He will always be our son but we aren't his birth parents, in the end it's good he's doing this—he'll truly find out his origins, he needs to learn the truth for himself." Coby spoke holding his wife tightly.

"I'm so happy you agreed, I wasn't sure if you would let him go, I know how much having him in headquarters meant to you." Rebecca said placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It was important but not as important as your guys' happiness. I would gladly give up where I'm at to make my family happy at any cost, to see your smile." He said brushing the stray hairs from her face. Coby has learned that directly from the Pirate King himself; his greatest enemy yet the greatest man that ever lived in his mind.

Rebecca couldn't have been happier with her husband's willingness to allow their son the freedom to pursue his own destiny.

"Goodnight dear." She said with a satisfied smile placing a kiss on his cheek before attempting to drift to sleep.

"No goodnight kiss?"

"Not until you wash that cigar and beer from your mouth." Rebecca scolded glaring at her husband before falling asleep. Coby grumbled to himself heading into their adjacent master bathroom.

—

Edward scarfed the rest of his breakfast meeting his parents at the front porch of the property—He hugged both his parents tightly, "you'll always be my parents, no matter what." Edward said before standing on the ground in the front yard.

"Make us proud son! I packed all your favorites, don't forget to call once in awhile!" Rebecca shouted waving to her only boy.

"Of course mom!"

"Eddie! Stay out of trouble or I'm going to have to stop you." Coby yelled wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Now where's the fun in that pops?! But I look forward to it." Edward smirked before powering up his Gura Gura powers shifting the ground beneath his feet.

"See you guys!" The earth beneath his feet shot up a few meters into the sky launching him into the sky as his laugh echoed through the air.

"Always the show-off." Coby smirked as the watched their son fly off toward the shore.

Rebecca playfully elbowed her husband before they shared a content smile seeing their son disappear into the horizon.

The couple walked into the house knowing it would be long while before he came back to his home. They walked up the staircase many times to open his door to find their son snoring away with drool pouring out his mouth.

Rebecca opened her son's room to find it spotless as usual. The medals, trophies, and framed photos all left untouched. Coby sat next to his wife on the bed as she clutched the photo of the three of them on Edward's graduation day. The trio's smile gleamed as he had his arms tightly wrapped around them.

Rebecca finally let the tears fall on the photo. The feelings of letting their only son walk out the door finally setting in. She would miss greatly seeing his signature grin as she made his favorite assortment of meats along with his favorite orange juice.

"We really let him go..." she spoke sadly holding onto the picture frame tightly.

"He'll be alright, we raised him with a good head on his shoulders, you know I'll do all I can to look after him." Coby spoke reassuringly soothing his wife by rubbing small circles on her back.

"I know, I know." She said almost inaudibly placing her head on his shoulder. Soon after they exited the room taking one last look around.

Coby grabbed a small note laying on the dresser addressed to them. 'I'll always be the good person you both raised me to be—much love, your son Eddie.' The couple shared a smile as Coby tucked the note in his pocket. They retreated to their room not long after; falling asleep, holding each other for comfort dreaming a young boy waking them up saying he had a bad dream. Rebecca would smile warmly placing him in between them for reassurance. The couple had never slept better when their young son slept peacefully between them. How they dearly wished he would come barging through the front door yelling he was home— however both knew it would be a long time before that day came.

—

Edward groaned clutching his hat with both hands impatiently. His pops told him last night at midday his uncle and cousin would be meeting up with him—the pair were thirty minutes late. "What the hell happened, did they get lost or something." Edward muttered watching the sea for any incoming boats.

A voice broke him from his thoughts as Edward leaned against a nearby building.

"Oi! You know where the local tavern is?!" The voice shouted causing him to peak an eye open from under his hat.

The tall green haired man with a scar over his right eye folded his arms awaiting his response.

"You must not be from around here, it's back in town that way." Edward said pointing with his thumb back towards the town. Edward examined the man for a moment under his hat. He'd never seen him around before and three swords that hung on his left side was peculiar; he'd never seen a three sword style swordsman, the practice was considered immensely powerful but outdated and dangerous.

"Which way? I'm not very good with directions?" The man asked again scratching his head in confusion.

Edward crossed his arms before yawning. "Look man go ask someone else, I'm waiting for someone and they're already running late."

"So it is you." Zoro said taking a sake bottle out of his shirt starting to gulp loudly.

Edward shoved the telltale hat off his head resting it on its string. "So you're my so called uncle then?" Edward rhetorically asked standing up straight to address the swordsman.

Zoro gave a half hearted tch, "Ya and your my snot nosed nephew huh?" The swordsman stated drinking from his bottle. His eye widened slightly seeing Edward for the first time. He was without a doubt the reincarnation of his father. They were about the same age when he encountered Edward's father for the first time.

Everything looked identical despite the rubbery appearance and his taller, heavier build from being raised in the Navy. However the one difference that didn't resemble his father's was his eyes—he definitely had his mother's brown eyes. Zoro had to quickly look away for a split second to regain his composure seeing the spawn of his dearest friends he met first, before the straw hat crew was officially established.

"Well good to meet ya then." The signature smile passed down through his family gleamed towards the swordsman; something he hadn't seen in nearly twenty years. "Monkey D. Edward."

Zoro shifted uncomfortably slightly before firmly shaking the young man's hand. The power emitted from his nephew impressed the swordsman—the kid was still raw and untested but being thrown into the fire of the Grand Line would certainly change that.

"Roronora Zoro." The swordsman said smirking. "So aren't you going to ask how I know your father?"

"Yeah he said he's encountered you over the years a few times..." Edward stated missing Zoro's point completely.

"I mean your real father, the one that has his blood running through your veins." Zoro countered. His statement changed the outward demeanor of Edward quickly.

"Far as I'm concerned, he ain't my father. I don't know him; I don't care to know about a man I'll never meet and that didn't bother to stay alive for him to see me grow up. So I'll pass on your history lesson Zoro." Edward stated placing his hands in his pockets. He truly had no desire to know of his birth parents origins, they didn't mean much to him.

Zoro's expression grew angry and sullen all of a sudden. "You little brat, your father was one of the greatest men I've ever known, and you bad mouth your old man. You should be thankful to him, he put you on this earth."

"Tch, like I said alright; I don't know him nor care anything about his legacy. He may have been a great man to you, but to me he'll always be a no show." Edward spoke pulling a small bottle out of his black vest that hung tightly on his torso; gulping the beverage quickly.

"Arrogant little punk, you may look like the spitting image of your father but you have your mother's temperament and attitude!" Zoro exclaimed taking a step forward as Edward did the same.

Electricity filled the air as the combatants radiated their powerful auras toward one another. Edward could feel he was over matched but he'd never back down from anyone, even if it meant death.

"There you are dad! Did you get lost again bugging strangers for directions?" A voice behind Zoro broke the two from their impending battle.

"Oi that was one time!" Zoro shouted changing his tone earning a bewildered look from the younger man. "Come meet your cousin." He said calmly turning to face Edward once again.

"Nice to meet you, Roronora Kuina." The green haired woman with red glasses smiled toward Edward widely.

Edward sweat dropped at her overtly friendly attitude, something in his gut told him it wouldn't last; his instincts were hardly ever wrong. "Monkey D. Edward, nice to meet ya cousin."

Kuina shared his mood examining her so- called cousin as he placed his hat on his head. "So you're him huh, the son of the last Pirate King and Queen." She said adjusting her glasses to get a better look.

"Whatever you say, now can we get going? We're running out of daylight to sail and the winds aren't picking up yet." Edward exclaimed examining his log pose.

"Hey that's a new world log pose!" Kuina said excitement dripping from her tone as she examined the navigational tool. "What's the difference between a standard one and this one?" Kuina asked.

Edward scratched the back his head ruffling his raven black hair. "You really don't know," he signed before answering, "It's a requirement for navigating the New World because the standard Log Pose is not good enough for the New World, due to the fact that some islands change, or completely hide their magnetic fields at random, which could leave a crew stranded if they have a standard log pose. To navigate safely through the New World, a navigator needs to have a log pose with three needles. Each needle represents a different island, and the stability of the needle reflects the stability of the island's magnetic field." Edward spoke exhaling loudly hunching over from his overtly academic response.

The father and daughter swordsman duo could only stare in amazement at his intellectual answer.

Kuina was impressed. "Well I'm glad to know I have a trusted navigator on board." She said evenly, folding her arms.

"Oh great so your not only arrogant but a nerd also." Zoro stated matter o' factly causing Edward to lose his cool.

"What'd ya say swordsman?! I'll show you whose a nerd!" He bellowed being held back by Kuina.

Zoro smirked seeing Edward argue with Kuina about letting him go to confront the swordsman about his comments. A small smile formed on his face. Edward may have had his mother's attitude, eyes, and temperament but he was also gifted with her knowledge—especially regarding navigation. Zoro thanked the heavens his daughter wouldn't travel with someone who had his former captain's brain. However, If he had the willpower and half the heart of his father, this kid may end up being special.

"Well I'm going to the tavern to get more sake, you kids have fun, Kuina I'll see you soon." He said before his daughter crashed into his back hugging him from behind. Zoro embraced his only daughter tightly.

"Tell mom I said hi, I'll see you soon papa." Kuina smiled hugging her dad tighter.

A loud obnoxious yawn broke them from their goodbye. "Are you guys done?" Edward yawned again, "really, are you guys done?"

The swordsman duo deadpanned at Edward before turning back to each other. "I'll be sure this idiot doesn't get killed on our first day at sea." Kuina said walking to stand next to Edward as he turned his attention to Zoro.

"I'll keep her safe, you got nothin to worry about pops."

Zoro's laugh loudly bellowed out scaring a few passing people away. "If anything she'll be keeping you safe, see you guys around." Zoro waved heading off into the town.

"You're going the wrong way Zoro! Taverns that way!" Edward shouted angrily at swordsman's lack of awareness.

"Shut up! I know where I'm going Edward!" Zoro snapped back as the two began to approach each other reigniting their feud.

Kuina smacked Edward in the back of the head halting his stride and leaving a large bump. "Ow, what the hell was that for?!"

"Because your an idiot if you think you can beat my father, he's one of the greatest swordsman to ever live." She stated proudly pulling on his shoulders. "Now lets go before he really kills you."

"Fine, lets move." Edward said pulling her by the hand.

Zoro watched the pair go with a smirk. He couldn't help reminisce about the first time he met Luffy and his skepticism of the young boy who eagerly attempted to get him to join his one man crew. A smile came over his face after meeting Edward, the kid was arrogant and a bit of a smart ass, but that would serve him well in this harsh world.

"Best of luck to ya kids, I'll see ya soon." He spoke to himself before heading down the street. 'Wait...which way did Edward say the tavern was?'

Zoro sighed loudly as he became lost, old habits never died.

"Soo... do you have a ship somewhere?" Kuina asked curiously.

Edward leisurely walked with his hands behind his head peaking an eye open at the woman. Even if she was a year older than him, she acted a lot younger. He was good at reading people, he assumed she lived a sheltered life up to this point.

The ex vice captain smirked, "nope."

"No?! What the hell do you mean no?" She said stepping in front of Edward stopping him in his tracks.

"Isn't it obvious." Edward's hat covered his eyes hiding his expression. "We're going to steal a ship." He said his eyes emerging and a smile forming on his features.

Their official venture into the Grand Line had begun.


	2. The Adventure Begins

"We're going to what?!" Kuina shouted jumping back slightly as Edward continued towards the far side of the docks. She'd never stolen anything in her life. In her homeland of Wano if you stole something, it was punishable by losing a finger or two. It became apparent the East Blue and the surrounding areas were much different than where she originated from.

Edward couldn't stand her naivety much longer, if she'd never stolen anything before; Kuina had along way to go learning about these lands. "You heard me, now come on." Edward stated impatiently not breaking his stride

Edward's causal, carefree attitude toward the situation bothered the Kuina to no end. "Hold it!" She yelled jumping in front of Edward, stopping him in his tracks. "We can't just steal an innocent person's ship." The green haired woman assumed he was a good person when she first met him; maybe she wrong. Kuina didn't know why but she felt a pang of disappointment thinking he wasn't what she expected.

Edward pushed his hat off his eyes glaring at Kuina, irritation written all over his features. "Who said their innocent? Now move, you're already slowing me down." He said bypassing her arms to resume his leisure walking pace.

Kuina sighed before joining his side again. She wasn't sure what to make of the younger man yet. Besides what her father told her about his birth parents, and knowing he was a navigator; Monkey D. Edward remained a mystery to her.

A strong arm wrapped around Kuina's shoulders breaking her from her musings. Edward whistled nonchalantly pulling her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked frowning up at him.

Edward chuckled seeing her expression. "Well since I thought we're going on an adventure together we might as well get comf—"

Before he could finish Kuina had his arm off her shoulders and behind him, putting it in a death lock forcing Edward to his knees.

"Ah jeez what the hell lady?! Are you crazy? You're gonna break my freaking arm!" He bellowed out as she applied more pressure.

Kuina had an all too serious expression on her face. "You don't get to touch me, ever! Unless you want to never use an arm again. Understood?"

"Got it..." Edward wheezed loudly as she let his arm go, flooding his body with relief. The man rolled his shoulder until hearing a few pops confirming it was all the way back in place.

"Come on this is no time to rest, we need a ship." Kuina stated with a smirk seeing Edward still on the ground. She have a clue why would cause him to do that, he must've had a death wish. Kuina didn't trust Edward let alone, would let him do something like that; maybe he was more of idiot then she previously thought.

"You did this to me dammit!" Edward shouted angrily standing up finally before following closely behind the woman who nearly broke his arm. He groaned as his shoulder began to bruise from the exertion of force she put it under—he needed to watch himself around her or she'd kill him.

The two walked in silence until a fairly large ship pulled into the harbor.

"There." Edward pointed to the pirate crew disembarking the ship. The pirate gang held about twenty crew members in total. The shouts and hollers filled the air as the pirates drank their lives away.

Kuina looked at the group smirking to herself. "That should be easy enough, how do you want to go about this?" She asked as they began to slowly approach the pirate crew.

"You distract em while I prep the ship to set sail." Edward spoke grinning widely. It was the only way it would work, he wasn't sure how powerful these opponents were. Based off their ship and the way they carried themselves; this crew weren't going to be pushovers.

"Alright makes sense you're a navigator and know your way around a ship, just make sure to have it ready okay?" Kuina asked looking towards Edward to see he was already gone.

Edward used his tremor powers to ascend into the air, stealthily slipping past the group of pirates who were too inebriated to notice him silent land on their ship's smaller mast. "Time to go to work." He said to himself before starting to set the sails and prepare the ship to sail.

The first mate of the pirate crew drank his mug first before his comrade slamming it down on a nearby barrel.

"I won, pay up asshole!" The vice captain shouted as the subordinate grumbled shoving the money he had into his superior's hand.

"Where's the captain at?" A crew mate asked the superior drinking from his own mug.

The vice captain snorted, "he should be out soon, he hasn't stopped counting that damn loot we took from those nobles earlier." The crew began to pull out dice getting ready for a game when a whistle from a crew mate broke them from their thoughts.

"Well what do we have here men, it's our lucky day." The first mate smirked licking his lips.

A thin curvy green haired woman approached them dressed in simple clothing; a tank top and jeans with Tai Chi shoes approached them with a long sword and a smile.

"Hey there missy, you lost or something?" One of the Pirates asked scratching his gargantuan stomach with a crooked smile.

Pirates truly disgusted Kuina, she was never fond of them growing up. The only reason she somewhat respected them was her father's idolization of Monkey D. Luffy, the greatest man he'd ever known—his former captain. However even Zoro admitted pirates had only gotten worse as the generations went on; honor and respect were never used to describe pirates, however disgrace was the word her father used now.

"As a matter of fact I am lost; I'm sorta new here, I was wondering if you boys knew a good place for a girl like me to get a bite to eat around here?" Kuina stated with a smirk placing her hand on her hip.

The pirates immediately drooled as she ran a hand through her long green hair. They began to argue pushing one another to get a word out to the youthful woman.

"Where are you from girl?" The vice captain asked refilling his mug from a barrel before taking a few gulps.

Kuina kept herself from slightly shifting on her heels from the question. If she was truthful with them they could always find a way to track her or her family down. But she wasn't a liar even if it was to some scum like these group of pirates.

"Loguetown." She lied smiling toward the group.

"Loguetown huh?" One of them snickered. "A great place that was to hide out. We hid there for a few days after ransacking some nearby islands."

The vice captain smacked the back of his subordinate's head. "I think you had enough booze, don't be mouthing off in front of strangers."

The superior turned his attention to Kuina again. "Why don't you come work for us? We hit the jackpot during our ventures, we'll pay you well for your services." He said with a devious glint in his eyes.

"I'm good." She deadpanned standing up straight. The sword on her left hip shined brightly from the sun's rays. In a situation like this, the green haired swordsman excelled from watching exchanges her father and mother with strangers had over the years. Kindness but caution was always the discretion, especially caution when dealing with pirates like these guys.

"That's a good looking sword you got there, how much you want for it girlie?" The gargantuan pirate asked stepping toward her and scratching his belly.

Kuina could sense the pirate crew starting to give off sinister intentions;They were planning to rob her or worse—the swordsman placed a hand on the hilt of the sword.

"Now, now no need to be all hostile, we just want to have fun. You look like a girl that knows how to have fun." The vice captain held the sinister smirk on his face.

The ship nearby slowly started drifting away from the dock as the sails released.

"Finally." Kuina said with a sigh of relief.

"Oi you shit pirates! Looks like I caught you bastards napping, you lost your ship cause of it!" Edward shouted from atop the tallest mast showing his signature grin.

"We've been had! Half you with me and the other half go find the captain!" The first mate bellowed growing red from the anger building up.

"You bitch you're gonna pay for this!" The leader snarled drawing his sword charging Kuina with killer intent.

The incoming blade bounced off her straight sword as she parried the attack sending the ten men into the distance out towards the sea with one slash.

Edward watched with an awe and curiosity, as Kuina put away the hardened pirates with one slash.

The massive pirate shoulder charged toward him catching his attention. In the blink of an eye a large boulder smashed into the round pirate sending him flying.

The remaining nine pirates circled around Edward as he slammed his hand on the ground. "Now disappear! Fly to the heavens!" He shouted causing the pirates to be blasted by an invisible shockwave forcefully sending them in different directions.

Kuina witnessed this feat, her mouth slightly agape. Never did she imagine Edward had a power like that, with minimal effort he took out the rowdy pirates; just like her. Perhaps she had made the right decision to travel with him after all.

The swordsman jumped on the vessel heading towards Edward who continued to examine his log pose making sure they were on the right course. "Where are we headed captain? Or should I say navigator?"

"How bout my name Edward." He deadpanned not taking his eyes off his wrist.

"Alright I'll call you smart ass if that's better!" Kuina shouted with a demon face and a raised fist. His attitude was truly infuriating, maybe she should've chased after her father to return to Wano; he was making it tempting.

Edward finally looked up from his pose showing his signature grin. Kuina's heart stopped for a split second seeing it—she didn't know why.

"Good job by the way Kuina, I was right about you." He smirked seeing her bewildered expression.

"What do you mean by that Edward?" She asked folding her arms. He actually thought ahead for once? She assumed assumed he just made it all up as he went along.

"When I grabbed you it proved my theory, you could very well handle yourself and that sword." Edward spoke pointing the white hilted and sheathed sword that sat on her hip before continuing, "that's Wado Ichimonji right?" Edward was a fool but not a damn fool; he was impressed when she nearly dislocated his arm. It reassured him not worry for her in battles as much; based on he'd seen, she could handle herself more than sufficiently.

Kuina had a look a surprise before smiling warmly. "Yes it is, it was a gift from my father; Only the strongest of swordsman carry a sword like this, you know of it?"

Edward threw his arms behind his head. "Nope just that its worth ten million beli, that's all I need to know."

"Greedy bastard..." Kuina muttered before a flushing noise got their attention just as the ship was making its way out the harbor.

A tall bearded man appeared shutting the door behind him. "That took way longer than expected..." he paused seeing the unfamiliar pair standing on the deck.

The captain became enraged as he pulled out two steel chains underneath his robe, igniting them in flames.

Edward and Kuina prepped their attacks running from both sides to attack the captain.

The owner of the tremor fruit would not use his powerful attacks here. As much as he wanted to, the Gura Gura fruit was unintentionally dangerous. Despite his mastery of the immensely paramount strength the fruit gave him; the power could also cause collateral damage to those around him if they were close enough—he couldn't hurt Kuina, on his own expense, than he'd really be in deep shit.

It was a blessing and a curse in his time with the Navy. He was blessed because of the advantage it brought him in battles; while in close combat with allies it was banned from use by his superiors only being allowed clearance for the power by the higher ups. If he used the power it could put Kuina and the newly acquired ship in danger.

Kuina's sword was trapped by the chains as the two struggled. Edward brought a shockwave charged fist toward the captain aiming for his ribs. The captain immediately recognized the power growing fearful, he released his hold on the sword. He wildly swung his fiery chains extending them to the fullest. Edward's shockwaves hit the flaming chains, causing them to swing wildly and incinerate the flammable parts of the lumber ship.

The pair retreated as the captain started to lose his cool.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, you crazy bastard?! You're gonna bring down the ship!" Edward shouted seeing the ship start to burn and fall apart slowly.

Kuina couldn't get close due to the rising flames and the chains continuing to swing wildly.

"I'm not losing my ship to some brats! I'm worth fifty thousand beli! Since you already took out my crew, I'm willing to go down with my ship—are you?" He asked menacingly continuing to set his ship ablaze.

Thinking on his toes, Edward pulled out a hunter knife from his black cargo shorts slashing the vastly smaller boat's ropes that attached to ship's side. The boat fell into the water floating onto the choppy water.

"Kuina! Come on!" He shouted placing one foot on the railing and holding his hand out.

The swordsman desperately wanted to fight the man. The bridge of the ship collapsed onto the deck below as the fire raged on—the pirate captain became engulfed in flames. Without a second thought she barreled towards Edward jumping over the falling mast as it fell in front of her. Edward barley caught her hand as the two fell into the boat as the ship let out small explosions.

The modestly life sized boat floated away from the shore as people gathered to watch the large vessel go up in magnificent flames.

In the spur of the moment Kuina didn't realize she was on top of Edward. "Hey you can get up now, you're kinda heavy." He said as her weight rested on his lower region. Edward snapped his mouth shut realizing what he said as he waved his hands desperately. "Wait, wait that's not what I—"

It was too late, the last the he saw was her fist flying towards his face before his head fell back into his hat.

Kuina crossed her arms watching the vessel sink into the water. With an audible sigh, she wished it had gone better—they were so close to having a respectable vessel. No one would take them seriously in a life boat like this.

"Ow what the hell, that wasn't what I meant." He said rubbing the large bruised bump above his eye, wincing slightly as he lightly touched it.

"Shut it." Was all she said not looking at him, continuing to watch the shore until it disappeared.

Edward fixed the sail making sure to change the boat's rotor, positioning it correctly to get to their destination.

"It will take us two days to get to our destination." Edward said still glancing at his log pose.

Kuina still didn't look at him, he was beginning to feel sorry for his unfiltered comment. He heard her stomach growl loudly causing her to sigh softly as she looked through her backpack.

"Dammit!" She yelled throwing the backpack on the ground. Edward assumed she must've eaten all her food or must've not stocked anything to fill her empty stomach.

He opened his backpack nearly drooling over the contents. The warm meat wrapped in cloth filled the air, he smiled warmly hearing Kuina's stomach growl loudly again.

"Here." Edward said holding out a large meat leg for her to take.

Kuina finally glanced at him then back to the meat before snatching it from his hand taking large bites.

"I'm still not talking to you." He heard through her full mouth.

"It's cool as long as you don't starve out on me." Edward said taking a seat on the opposite end of the boat.

After finishing the meat leg he pulled out his favorite desert his mom packed him, watching as the sun went down below the horizon.

"Think fast." Edward said throwing an mikan fruit at Kuina who smoothly caught it. "Nice catch."

"These are mikan fruits, I've never had one myself." Kuina spoke peeling it before consuming the sweet slices.

Edward smirked seeing the delightful expression on her face. "These were always my favorite growing up, I'm not sure why but I could care less about any other desert but these oranges; they've saved my life in my time with the Navy." He confessed with his signature grin.

Kuina's anger dissipated hearing him open up about himself even in a small way like that. What shocked her most was Edward's casual confession he worked under the Navy.

"You were in the Navy?" She asked popping an orange slice into her mouth.

Edward pushed his hat off his head glaring directly at her. "Yeah, I left yesterday as a matter of fact; I served as a vice captain under commander Kerr." He exclaimed placing his hat over his eyes again, he wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him still.

Kuina's eye's widened slightly in realization about why her father had trusted Edward so much. Despite his battles with the Navy over the years, they'd significantly improved with the revolutionary leaders taking over the World Government— not to mention her mom was a former vice captain under the commander Smoker.

"I see. Why did you leave?" Kuina asked causing Edward to push his hat up once again throwing her a curious look.

Edward let out a low sigh, he wasn't sure he wanted to open up to this woman he'd just met; at this point the man figured he owed her something for hurting her feelings. "There was an incident... my superior assaulted an innocent pirate captain and held his crew hostage; I'm positive if I wouldn't have intervened he would've killed him unjustly. Afterwards I was reported for insubordination and resigned immediately seeking freedom and here I am." Edward said smirking before biting into another meat leg.

Kuina couldn't help but sympathize with his reasoning. He felt like he was doing the right thing, she couldn't fault him for that.

"Funny thing is," he continued with his mouth stuffed with beef, "I was going to be promoted to admiral in a few months, talk about shit timing." Edward spoke not bothering to continue stuffing his face.

Kuina spit her water off the boat as the water dripped from her lips. Now she knew exactly why Zoro had forced her from the only home she'd known to go on an adventure with this arrogant imbecile. Not because he was some false distant relative; it was to keep her safe while traveling the world. Her respect started to grow for the man she met only hours earlier.

Kuina could only smile at his gracious attitude which was rare. "Wow that's quite an accomplishment. Although those pirates did say they ransacked a few villages in the area, I'm sure they were the guilty verdicts of your previous expedition, so if you want to go back I understand—I mean you'll be admiral." The woman argued finishing her orange.

Edward laughed loudly at her statement. "I told you, I already gave that all up. If those truly were the pirates that ransacked the villages then good riddance—Besides I'm out here enjoying freedom and adventure, with you." He said tossing her his signature grin making her heart twinge slightly again.

Kuina crossed her arms huffing. "Whatever you say Edward, don't try and sweet talk me, that may work on your little girlfriends, but not me." She emphasized the last part.

Edward snorted before responding, "Don't flatter yourself, I still feel bad for my comments earlier so I'm being polite." He snapped sitting up straight to look at the glaring woman.

"Then why did you wrap your arm around me earlier, what the hell was that?" Kuina shouted as her echoed across the vast sea.

Edward gritted his teeth becoming irritated by her constant shouting. "I told you already, I needed to know if you could handle yourself."

Kuina let out out a hearty laugh before snapping back. "Really? keep telling yourself that." She said sarcastically smirking at him.

"Alright I will." The ex navy captain said pulling his late uncle's hat over his eyes guarding his expression.

The two stayed quiet for a long while as night approached. Edward didn't look at Kuina, he only glanced at the stars once making sure they were still on course before returning his attention to his log pose.

Kuina continued sharpening her blade even as darkness fell over the sky as the small boat sailed over the blackened sea. She would spare glances at Edward once in awhile to see his hat still over his eyes. Maybe she'd been a little too pushy after he opened up to her.

The swordsman found her voice. "You know when I was a child, all I could think about was following in my father's footsteps." She said as Edward's eyes peered from under his hat, she had his attention. "Now all I can think is about my mother's dream also, I want to collect all the legendary swords, to keep them out of pirate's and any dishonorable hands. I believe the blades that duel dishonorably cry out in pain, howling for a new, respectful master." Kuina said leaning her head back looking at the starry sky.

"Those sound like pretty cool dreams. You seek to be the strongest swordsman in the world and I seek to be the strongest fighter in the world— we may end up battling someday." Edward stated smiling warmly earning one back as the pair locked eyes for a brief second too long.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Came her reply.

Edward was the first to break the minute long silence. "That blade takes years of mastery, how did someone your age manage to tame a legendary sword like that?" He asked with curiosity; his attention drawn to white hilt and sheath as it reflected off the rising moon.

Kuina detached the sword from her waist standing to sit next to the ex vice captain. "I trained non stop since I was a child back home with my mother and father. They were two legendary swordsman in their own right, constantly teaching me the ways of a warrior. My father told me he cut a battleship and an iceberg in half with this sword; I hope to do the same one day." She spoke staring up at the stars admiring the brightened sky.

"I thought the same way you did before the incident yesterday." Edward said catching her attention. "I wanted to be just like my dad growing up; a respected Fleet Admiral, making the world a better place. I just felt like the Navy already predetermined my destiny before I had a chance to find it out for myself— I wanted freedom above everything else." He finished, folding his arms examining the stars as a shooting one caught his eye.

"I understand, you're just doing what you think is right; I can respect that. Y'know when I first met you I thought you were just an arrogant navigator, and when I found out you were the owner of the mythical Gura Gura no Mi fruit, I didn't think anything else could surprise me—" a small smile formed on her features, "but you're full of surprises."

Edward examined her smile for a few moments before offering a small one himself. "Yeah, you're not so bad yourself. But don't flatter yourself, you can't sweet talk me like you do your beta boyfriends." Edward snickered seeing her smile disappear into a frown as her fists shook in anger.

"Jerk!" She shouted slamming his hat over his eyes before laying down on the opposite end of the boat.

The pair didn't speak for the rest of the night. Edward didn't mind, he lit a small lantern on the boat as he pulled treasure from his backpack. While Kuina distracted the pirates on the docks he managed to swipe extra meat and valued loot in a worse case scenario such as this.

After securing the treasure back in his backpack securely, he was about to extinguish the lantern's flames until he noticed Kuina shivering in her sleep—she forgot to pack a blanket by the looks of it.

"You idiot." Edward sighed standing up to place his warm navy blanket used for traveling in harsh conditions. He gently tucked her in as she nuzzled into the warmth of the blanket.

Edward sat back on his side of the life boat starting to shiver himself. He debated snatching the blanket back only to quickly push those thoughts from his head. Edward pulled out a black hoodie quickly throwing it over his torso along with a pair of plain sweats, hopefully he survived the night.

He didn't mind at all taking care of his comrade, after all he did promise Zoro she would be taken care of her. Though they'd gotten off to a less than pleasant start, the pair respected one another.

'That's enough,' Edward mused. 'Even if we aren't friends, maybe it's better that way.' He soon fell asleep dreaming of what would come next of their adventure and his parents that were sleeping peacefully back home. However one image kept reappearing in his head; He would approach a raven haired man similar to himself and an orangette woman wrapped around his side securely. Before they turned to look at him, and show their faces, the dream would fade to blackness.

A/N:Next- Edward and Kuina meet a familiar perverted chef and his child at the Baratie.


	3. A familiar face

**A/N: I'm back and couldn't be more enthused to bring you a new chapter. I've been double dipping between stories lately and am finishing up Elseworld, which only has 5-6 chapters left and am currently planning the first chapter for the sequel. However with those stories they have a planned beginning, middle, and an end— a limited canvas. With this story I only have vague ideas here and there of where I want to go; this story could go on forever. So if you have any suggestions or ideas let me know; I look forward to sparking dialogue. So as always I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it and I appreciate the patience.**

—

Kuina rubbed her eyes sleepily, immediately shielding her eyes from the sun that briefly blinded her. She wiped the sweat from her forehead blinking a few times before placing her red glasses on face.

"You're finally up sleepy head." Edward said squatting down so he came face to face with her. "Jeez I didn't think you'd ever wake up."

Kuina groggily opened her eyes nearly jumping from the boat at the proximity of his grinning face. She fiercely hit him across the face before he could protest sending him toward the other side of the boat.

"I swear do you no nothing of personal space?!" She yelled with a slight tint to her cheeks. His lack of awareness when it came to little things like this annoyed her to no end.

"Wait this isn't my blanket... did you cover me last night?" Kuina asked feeling a little guilty for knocking his lights out.

"Yeah I did, you were shivering from the cold and I didn't want you to develop hypothermia—it's more common than you think. I've seen it happen to the toughest of Navy personnel, so your welcome." He spoke placing his hat firmly on his head covering the steaming bump before turning to face away from her.

Kuina felt guilty after striking him, she was just being defensive like her parents taught her to be around men. The samurai folded the blanket quickly, placing it next to the navigator.

"Thank you." She spoke softly hoping he wouldn't hold hard feelings for her striking him suddenly.

Edward smirked glancing toward her, "Yeah well don't go gettin used to it, it was a one time thing—I almost froze to death last night cause of you."

Kuina's mouth fell slightly agape from his rude remarks. "Well I didn't ask you to do it so next time don't, jerk." She grumbled sitting on her side of the ship.

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence as their small ship sailed the open ocean. It was nearly an hour before she spoke to him again.

"Is it really going to take a day another two days to get to our destination?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah it will, but we're going to take a detour. As much as I want to eat my food, we're going to need more and restock. My dad gave me coordinates to a place not to far from here; he used to take my mom their on dates." He said glaring out into the open ocean hoping something would happen to take him away from casual conversation and ease his boredom.

"Really where?"

"The Baratie."

Kuina's eyes widened slightly. "Hey I know that place!" She exclaimed her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"You do?" Edward questioned scratching his hat.

"Yup it's where my—"

The ship suddenly started to rock back and forth violently as waves in front of the pair shot out from beneath the surface sending the boat backwards.

"What the hell?!" They yelled in unison seeing a large sea serpent appear. The creature's head poked out the surface and its body slithered to the surface. It rose to an astounding height rising twenty five feet above their heads.

"Finally! Here we go Kuina!" Edward shouted jumping straight for the creature's head.

"Wait Edward, we need a plan—ah screw it." She spat drawing her blade.

The swordsman ran to end of the life boat, slashing the serpent's body causing it to roar and whip its tail toward her. She quickly brought her blade down on tail cutting the tip off causing another loud roar to rip from its throat.

Edward grasped tightly onto the top of its head trying to tame the beast. He surrounded his fists in shockwaves beginning to wear it down. The top it's head began leaking out blood as a gaping hole appeared its head, leading to its skull.

"Time to put your ass to bed, night night beastie." Edward bragged raising his shockwave charged fist high into the air ready to deal the final blow.

Kuina noticed the monster took its attention away from her as she slashed at its exposed underbelly. On instinct the monster perceived Edward as the bigger threat at the moment, whipping its tail powerfully toward him.

"Edward look out!" Kuina shouted seeing he was unaware of the monster's tail.

Before he could blink, his fist collided with the serpents tail; the monster howled in pain loudly diving beneath the surface, causing wakes of waves to appear pushing the boat after out to sea.

Edward flew high into the air, a good distance from the boat. The last thing he heard was Kuina's shouts before he closed his eyes and froze as the cold sea swallowed him whole.

Thankfully the boat was pushed toward where Edward landed. Moving quickly Kuina used her superior reflexes stripping everything except her underclothes and raising the sail to keep the boat in place.

She took one glance at the air bubbles memorizing Edward's location before diving into the freezing sea.

Edward always knew despite holding great power, it was useless for a devil fruit user to struggle against the sea—they were natural enemies. Any user willing to consume the fruit would lose the ability to swim for the duration of their existence. He always laughed at that notion; he joked with his ex-Navy comrades the sea had birthed him and would not take him back to her depths. Now here he sank, descending slowly into the darkness of the vast ocean.

He was sorry. Sorry for not being able to live out his dreams after just beginning his journey. Sorry for his parents that he told he would be safe. Sorry for being reckless and not considering his circumstances sooner. Edward closed his eyes awaiting whatever fate awaited him.

Edward felt strong arms wrap around his waist as he slowly felt his body floating upwards. He snapped his eyes open to see Kuina; her cheeks were puffed out as she held her breath expertly. She encircled his back in her grip with an arm while the other reached furiously for the surface, all the while kicking her feet rapidly. In a matter of moments the pair broke the water's surface gasping for air.

Edward grasped onto the edge of the boat being hoisted in by Kuina who hopped in right after him. He laid on his back heavily breathing from his near death experience.

He peaked an eye open at her. "Thanks for saving me back there Kuina." Edward wheezed still trying to catch his breath.

"Your welcome, but don't get used to it. I need you as a navigator otherwise I'd be stranded." She replied coldly mirroring his words from earlier.

Edward nodded, "that makes sense, I appreciate it." He said still glaring at her. He noticed she didn't have her glasses and only had on her undergarments. He didn't notice until now the way her long green hair flowed down her body. He turned around with a slight tint appearing on his cheeks.

"Sorry for making you risk your neck out for me, it won't happen again." Edward spoke intently not willing to let it happen again.

Kuina couldn't help stop rummaging through her bag hearing his words. She expected him to brush it off with a whatever or he didn't care, yet he was sorry. A small smile reached her features hearing him humble himself.

Edward noticed the boat had stopped moving. He turned his head upwards noticing the sail was up; he quickly hopped to his feet attempting to fix the vessel's equipment.

"Wait!" Kuina called halting his movements. "Before we set sail again, I-I need to change so turn around." She commanded.

He did as she requested turning his back to her.

"And if you look I swear I'll throw you in the ocean and won't save you this time." Kuina stated with an all too serious attitude.

Edward's shoulder's tensed at her words. He whipped his head around to stare her directly in the eyes. "Call me whatever you like; idiot, moron, jerk, but don't ever call me a pervert." He said not breaking the stare he held into her eyes.

She nearly lost her breath by how serious his attitude about the situation was; she'd never seen him this earnest before and she didn't dislike it.

"Then prove me right and turn around." She said softer than intended. She knew he wasn't anything close to a pervert. Her parents had long since taught from a young age how to avoid perverted mens' advances and stares.

The moment she met Edward she could tell he wasn't that way based on how he looked at her. Even when he placed his arm around her shoulders and he tried to play it cool; she could feel his nervousness radiating from him—it was one of the reasons she didn't break his arm for that move. Kuina shook her head to rid of those thoughts as she tore her gaze away from the navigator in front of her.

Edward moved his gaze from her eyes sitting in his original spot on the edge of the ship, folding his hands on his face staring out into the open ocean. His mind flashed back to his crucial mistake during the fight. He went in too rashly aiming to take out a creature like that in a short amount of time. He didn't even attempt to weaken it before dealing the killing blow; it irritated him to no end dwelling on his mistakes—he was a perfectionist.

"You can turn around now." Kuina said with a smile pulling her wet hair into a ponytail. She dried her glasses with the end of her shirt before placing them back on her face.

Edward went about his navigational duties; prepping the boat to sail once again and checking the currents and wind directions—it would take them a few hours to reach their destination.

The pair fell silent creating an awkward silence among them. They weren't exactly friends and somewhat trusted one another, it was a complicated partnership to say the least.

Edward placed his drying hat on his head grateful if hadn't been lost underneath the surface where it would be lost forever. Despite not having known his blood uncle, he felt an attachment to the gift bestowed to him by his dad.

The navigator peaked his eyes under his hat to glance at his companion. Kuina was currently off staring into the distance, her mind drifting elsewhere from the moment. He didn't need to know her long to decipher she was a home body and her parents were the closest people in her life—he could relate to her in that way.

"Where'd you learn how to swim like that, I was a good distance away and you pulled me up like it was nothing. Some of the most experienced Navy swimmers wouldn't have pulled that off that easily." Edward exclaimed trying to get her back into conversing.

She raised her chin off her hand address the man sitting across from her. "Besides being the strongest swordsman in the world, my father was a master swimmer; he had to be in order to look after your..." she paused trying to skip past what she was going to say not wanting to start an argument with him. "Anyway in our homeland of Wano, we have some of the fiercest waters in the world. When he took me fishing, we had to get close to the water and sometimes you could fall in..." she paused again remembering her incident in the past.

Edward picked up on her hesitation knowing where she was headed. "Hey you don't have to tell me, I get it—"

"No—you asked me, so the least I can do is tell you." She said cutting him off.

"One day we went far on the rocks trying to catch giant codfish. I got overconfident thinking I had the line secured, however I was dragged in the water as the line snapped. The currents were flowing so rapidly I barley had time to reach surface before being swept under again. Last thing I remember is my father swimming after me as I descended into the darkened depths." Kuina stated holding strong to remember what happened next. She glanced at Edward who was completely enthralled by her tale, nodding for her to continue when she was ready.

Kuina steadied herself searching her memories. "The next thing I know I woke up on a nearby beach coughing water from my lungs. I've never seen my father so upset with himself. He told me he'd never take me fishing again unless I dedicated to waking up early before swordplay lessons and learning with him by his side; I did just that, eventually learning to swim through rough currents. So swimming through calm oceans like this is pretty much effortless." She said as she finished recounting her story.

Edward sat speechless on her epic story of survival. "That sounds really cool, I'm jealous." He smirked. The navigator wanted nothing more than to be able to swim, however he was more grateful for receiving the legendary tremor powers.

Kuina gave a smirk back. "I would teach you but your devil fruit powers won't allow it."

He sighed digging in his backpack with a slight smile accompanying his features. "Here..." he said offering her some food he packed. "This should hold you over until we get to our destination, if not I have more so just ask." He said placing the fruit and sandwiches in her lap.

"Thanks Edward, I appreciate it." She said picking up the food items to munch on.

"Its the least I can do you saved my life after all, so again thanks Kuina shishi." He said with his signature smile resembling the late pirate king. Kuina couldn't help hide a smile seeing his family trait show on his features.

Edward took his seat beginning to eat himself. The pair began talking about their parents and the similar paths they had leading the up to this point. Whatever their opinions of one another, they were acquaintances; forced to rely on one another to survive in this harsh terrain along the Grand Line.

Kuina finished laughing loudly at Edward antics as he finished telling a story about his old captain in the Navy and how much of a coward he was. Going as far as to hide under his desk and suck his thumb while pirates raided their ship during the night.

Edward finished wiping his tears from his eyes laughing from the memories. He leaned back placing his hat over his eyes enjoying and for first time really enjoying the company of the samurai.

"Hey Edward can I ask you a personal question?" She asked causing him to lift his hat to glance at her.

"Nope." He said with a smirk before a bubble appeared above his face. Snores echoed across the open sea as the navigator fell into an instantaneous nap.

"He fell asleep that fast!" Kuina shouted to herself nearly falling off the boat. She couldn't help giggle at the snores coming from the ex-vice captain as the bubble grew larger. She didn't know why but seeing him sleep peacefully and his snoring brought her comfort—the samurai was glad she saved his life.

"Edward wake up!"

"Not now Mom, it's the weekend..."

"Edward wake the hell up!"

"Five more minutes..."

"EDWARD WAKE THE HELL UP!"

The navigator jerked up whipping his head around furiously before standing up wobbly. "Are we under attack? Is the sea monster back? I'll take all those bastard on!" Edward yelled half asleep falling onto his back again.

Kuina let out a heavy sigh. "No we're not under attack you dolt; The Baratie is straight up ahead." She said pointing in the distance.

Edward squinted seeing a large blur in the distance. He turned his attention toward the swordsman with a twitching brow.

"What?!" She shouted crossing her arms noticing the look he placed on her.

"We're still about a half hour away, and we're not under attack, why the hell did you wake me?!" He shouted trying to stand up unsuccessfully.

"I was just being helpful you jerk!" She said jabbing a finger in his direction.

"Ah shut uppp and let me sleep will ya!" He said pulling his hat over his face.

Kuina sat down angrily tempted to strike the arrogant man in his thick skull for his manners.

The pair roped the vessel into the medium sized docking station seeing exquisite looking boats all around. Edward tied the ship down tightly, lowered the sail and draped a cloth over their belongings.

"Edward," Kuina called catching his attention, "this is one of the nicest places to eat in the blue seas, try and act decent for once okay?" She scolded.

He just rolled his eyes. "Jeez you act like this is my first rodeo Kuina, it will be fine you got nothing to worry about." The navigator said walking toward the entrance. Kuina let out a another sigh before trailing behind him, she defiantly had something to worry about.

"Welcome to the Baratie, ranked top five in all the places to eat in the world for over fifteen years—how may we serve you." The restaurant greeter spoke jovially as she smiled widely.

"Yeah a table for one please." Edward said placing his hands behind his head.

"Huh?!" Kuina questioned shocked he had the nerve to not include her.

"But sir what about your girlfriend?" The greeter asked pointing toward the lone bewildered samurai.

Edward yawned looking over his shoulder. "Her? Yeah she's not my girlfr—"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kuina shouted throwing a handing in his face stepping toward the greeter's booth.

"Hey get your hand outta my face, what the hell's your problem?!" Edward growled from under her fingers.

"My problem?! You were going to ditch me back there!"

The woman could only laugh loudly at the duo's antics. "What a lovely couple."

"We're not a couple!" They yelled turning their attention to the greeter.

"Well if you two will kindly follow me to your table." She said beginning to walk through the restaurant.

The two comrades folded their arms turning away from each other before following the woman.

"So much for acting decent huh Kuina?" He asked staring off in the restaurant.

"Shut it Edward, you're a jerk." She stated looking toward the wall aligned with numerous awards handed by the press to Baratie for outstanding food and service over the years.

Kuina and Edward sat at a table near the ship's railing staring off anywhere but each other.

"Why'd you try to ditch me back there?" She asked looking toward the waiters who brought out large trays of steaming seafood to patient customers.

"Do you have any money?" He inquired glancing at her.

"No.."

"Sorry I don't cover free loaders." He deadpanned leaning back in his chair.

Kuina scoffed at his petty reason for almost leaving her behind. She couldn't help grind her teeth together from her boiling anger, he was so infuriating; just when she thought they were becoming friends.

"Edward," she growled, "I swear you're such a greedy—"

"KUINA- SWAAAAAN!" A voice interrupted.

"What in the blue hell...?" Edward questioned to himself darting his head in every direction as Kuina stood from her seat.

Before the cloud of smoke heading towards Karina could reach her, Edward stuck his forearm out catching mysterious figure heading towards his companion.

The blonde man with a short goatee, half smoked cigarette dangling from his mouth glared towards Karina with heart eyes and drool pooling down his mouth.

"Alright pal, get your perverted ass out of here and don't touch my comrade." Edward stated putting more force into his forearm sending the man on his heels.

Instantly breaking from his love-struck trance the blonde man became serious turning his attention to the young man in front of him.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, arrogant little shit." He spat glaring at Edward. Although he couldn't place his face, he recognized the hat from somewhere.

"Edward wait—"

"I got this Kuina, let me handle this pervert." Edward said throwing the man off him. "Now get lost."

The curly browed man ignited his leg. "Listen good you punk, I'm going to teach you some manners." He said raising his knee, igniting his foot into flames.

"Oh-ho, I've been looking forward to this all day!" Edward said surrounding his fist into shockwaves.

The guests and staff around them looked back and forth between the two combatants clearing from their tables to stand by the rails.

Kuina grabbed Edward under his shoulders making sure to hold him back.

"What the hell's your problem Kuina, let me go!"

"I told you to shut it you don't understand this is—"

"Sanji!" A voice from the far side of ship hollered catching everyone's attention.

Immediately his leg turned back to normal and his heart eyes reappeared. "Yes my darling!" He sang toward the woman.

"Great now who the hell is that?!" Edward asked to anyone that was willing to listen.

"Pudding my dear, Kuina-swan is here!" Sanji hummed happily, his body swinging wildly back and forth.

"My sweet Kuina is here." Pudding's eyes turned into hearts mirroring her husband's as they both rushed toward the samurai.

She tossed Edward aside hugging the two people she considered family.

"Aunt Pudding, Uncle Sanji I missed you two greatly." She said embracing them both happily.

Edward scratched his hat in confusion showing a bewildered but amused expression. "Just what the hell is going on exactly?"

"Oh Kuina, who is your boyfriend? He is quite the handsome young man." Pudding exclaimed offering a friendly wave and smile to Edward to which he returned.

"Aunt Pudding," she sighed, "for the last time he's not my—"

"Boyfriend..." Sanji seethed with rage behind the two women. He growled noisily becoming surrounded in flames letting out a loud shout of fury echoing across the boat. The guests refused to sit back in their seats fearing the chef's rage.

"No its not like that uncle that's—"

"Monkey D. Edward, nice to meet ya shishi." He smiled taking off his hat rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Is everyone just gonna keep interrupting me?!" Kuina shouted to no one in particular.

Sanji's rage immediately dissipated in the air, his demeanor turning into shock. His body shook with nerves as he nearly fell into the nearby seat next to him. Looking at the young man now it became all too clear to him. He was really the son of the last pirate king and queen but to him they were some of the two closest friends he had.

"Sanji dear, is everything alright?" Pudding asked placing a hand on his chest. She knew this day would come and what his reaction would be seeing his nakama's lost son for the first time. All the lost years he felt with his nephew and not being able to see him grow up alongside his parents weighed heavily on him.

The chef couldn't take his eyes off the young man who resembled his father in every way despite being bulkier like his uncle. There was no mistaking it either, that hat he wore once belonged to fire fist Ace."

"I-I'm fine dear, come on you two let's get you a private table with us; we'll serve you all the food you want." Sanji said gesturing the two to follow them before hurrying off toward the main part of the ship with Pudding right behind him.

"I told you try to act decent and you almost start a fight with our uncle." Kuina said crossing her arms, disappointment etched on her face.

"Stop talking like that. He's not my uncle, your not my cousin, we're not a family—so stop." He stated a little harshly causing her to slightly step back from him.

Edward immediately regretted what he said seeing how his words hurt her.

"Kuina look I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

"Don't Edward, I know what you mean." She said glaring at him angrily. "Just don't." She walked after her family with him trailing behind her with his hands dug in his pockets—he really did it this time.

Edward reached the table to greeted by Sanji and plates of food. "Woah look at all this food! I'm starved!" Edward shouted excitedly rushing the table.

He began sinking his teeth into every dish he could overwhelmed with the delicious selections in his lexicon.

"Oi Kuina come join in!" He shouted digging into the meat and rice platters.

She glanced at him side eyed ignoring his words before disappearing through a nearby door with Pudding.

"What happened to make her act like that towards you? You seemed alright outside." Sanji inquired lighting a cigarette from across the table.

Edward contemplated telling him to not worry about and mind his own business. However this chef was feeding him and he wasn't a liar despite wanting to avoid talking about his companion.

"I told her we weren't family, any of us; she thinks otherwise." He states before digging into his plates happily.

Sanji exhaled his cigarette arching a brow at the young man. "But we are family, your father and mother..."

"Look I don't mean to be rude but they're not my folks. I didn't know them nor did they raise me, I didn't receive anything from them; a picture, nor a letter so I don't want to hear it with all due respect." Edward said continuing to gorge his food until his cheeks were stuffed like a hamster before pounding his chest to force the food down his esophagus.

Edward peaked an eye open to see the chef staring at him in awe. "Oi chef, can ya quit staring at me like that, it's kinda freaking me out." He said setting his plate of food down.

He could see tears forming at the chef's eyes nearly falling onto the table.

"Woah, woah my bad man I'm just pulling your leg, it's not a big deal no need to cry over it." Edward said rubbing the back of his neck feeling guilty over his comment.

"I can't help it..." Sanji spoke quietly catching his attention. "You look so much like them, every time I look at you I see my friends."

The ex-vice captain mirrored his father's image and physical traits to a tee. If he hadn't known his name he could've sworn his former captain had been reborn in the flesh and walked through the Baratie doors. However there were a few differences that stood out; his attitude, articulation, and eyes all reflected his mother it was scary, even the tips of his black curls held an orange tint.

"You just resemble your father so much, but there's no doubt about it, you're your mother's child." Sanji said laughing to himself.

"You seemed to admire them a lot, enlighten me then." Edward said uninterested but figured he could use entertainment while eating.

"Well kid, I thought you'd never ask." Sanji said continuing to puff his cigarette.

The chef explained his relationships to both of the them recounting some memorable moments from his journey. However they were mostly vivid, short accounts of silly antics they got involved in, nothing special. However Edward's ears perked up when Sanji mentioned how he was kidnapped by the former emperor Big Mom.

"Charlotte Linlin?" Edward asked letting his jaw drop. "You've seen her?!"

Sanji smirked seeing his nephew take an interest in his tale. "Yup she was technically my mother-in-law." The Cook laughed thinking about the irony of someone like Big Mom being apart of his extended family.

Edward punched his chest twice in order to down the food. "W-wait so you mean your wife is..."

"Yup."

"WHHHAAAAT?!"

The entirety of the restaurant's guests turned towards Edward's shouting exchanging bewildered looks with one another before shrugging and turning back to their food.

"So how did you end up in Big Mom's clutches?" Edward asked retaking his seat after falling out of it from surprise.

"It's a long story but I was in the land of Zou with your mother and the rest of my crew mates after being forced to separate awaiting your father's arrival. When a man named Capone Bege—"

"The Fire Tank Pirates..." Edward said quietly, nodding for the cook to continue. Sanji smiled seeing the kid done his homework about the notorious Pirates affiliations in the world.

"Right. They took me away from the crew and I left a note saying I'd be back when I knew that was most likely off the table. I was put in an arranged marriage to my current wife Pudding. In some way I hoped they would find me but I feared for my crew mates lives. Sure enough they found me and tried to rescue me..." Edward could see the cook struggling for words as if he could see the images running clearly through his head.

Edward chugged his sake wiping his mouth, "Look Sanji, you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"It's fine." Sanji said holding up a hand before lighting a fresh cigarette. "Anyway I thought I was saving them from certain death by sending them away—I thought they didn't need me to continue their journey, I was mistaken. I tried to get your father to leave by using lethal force against him. Yet he remained still in his stance willing to take a full head on attack from me."

"Woah, so you attacked him and he didn't do a thing." Edward spoke slightly in awe of the man's actions.

"No he didn't. He was right in the end, every kick I dealt to him was like a blow to myself. Your mother was extremely pissed, I knew right away she was ready to leave me to my fate after what I did and the words I said to your father, I didn't blame her, I deserved it. But your father refused to give up despite her protests, it wasn't in his DNA. Ultimately they saved me from the clutches of my fate from Big Mom and her crew after Pudding and I's first wedding fell apart." Sanji exclaimed.

"Damn, so you're telling me they fought against Big Mom and her legendary crew. The Navy won't set foot in her territory even with her gone." Edward stated leaning back for Sanji to finish his story.

"It wasn't a time we enjoyed and would never want to experience again. However after that I gained a new respect for your mother and father. That day I saw them enter Capone Bege's meeting ready to put a stop to Big Mom's schemes; I truly believed them to take on the world one day. Not to mention your father beat Big Mom's strongest sweet general Charlotte Katakuri."

Edward's eyes widened hearing the familiar name. The man who nearly held a two billion bounty was a horror story among the Navy. His mere presence required all three admiral's attention and all nearby resources to capture—he was considered invincible by physical metrics.

"No way." Edward said barley said above a whisper.

"Yes way," Sanji responded seeing the young man's eyes light up. He defiantly looked like Luffy but had Nami's eyes undoubtedly.

"So you ended up marrying her daughter how?" Edward asked placing his hat on the table beside him.

"Well you see I wasn't sure of Pudding's intentions at first. I don't even think she was but I knew she felt a certain way about me. I never doubted her once she helped me and my crew escape her mom's territory. She betrayed her country, her family, and her beliefs to escape someone she hardly knew. My beloved was even selfless enough to try and erase our first kiss so I wouldn't feel guilty about coming back for her while I was out finishing my adventures with my crew. She sacrificed everything, even her freedom just so I could sail with my friends." He spoke with a fondness.

Edward arched a brow. "So how did you remember?"

"Let's just say kid when you find love, you don't forget stuff like that." He chuckled seeing Edward roll his eyes, its exactly what his mother would've done.

After eating in silence, Edward noticed the cook's lack of eye contact every time he would talk with him.

"The reason you avoid my eyes when speaking, its because you see my mother isn't it?" Edward asked starting to eat the hefty rice cakes dipped in soup.

"Yeah kid sorry about that. Even after all these years its still hard to think about them not being here. I loved your mother she was an important part of my life and the same goes with your father." Sanji stated puffing on his cigarette.

"If you loved her why didn't you pursue her instead?" He asked curiously, earning a smirk from the chef.

"I loved her, but not in that way. My two comrades on the Thousand Sunny always held a special place in my heart, but I sought to find love outside the crew. I could tell from day one she only held eyes for your father. After they rescued me it dawned on me they felt differently then just comrades. Hell, on our way to Wano she forgot about our ship only focusing on your father's well being." He laughed as he remembered the moment Luffy jumped off the ship to pursue a giant coy-fish and him having to reassure Nami he was going to be okay. "Besides, I respected your father too much to ever do that to him, I only wanted happiness for my two lady comrades; and their was no one that made her happier or that I trusted or respected more than your father—he was the greatest man I've ever known." Sanji said placing his hands behind his head.

"You know, I pegged you wrong chef. I simply thought you were just another pervert when you approached us earlier but you use that to hide who you truly are. You may have your moments I'm sure, but deep down your a good person like Zoro." Edward said sipping his drink.

"Ah Edward! You ruined a perfectly good bonding moment! Why did you bring up shitty marimo!" Sanji shouted banging his fists on the table.

Edward laughed loudly at his antics. "What the hell do you mean? You two didn't get along or what?"

Sanji growled remembering Zoro's face. "I'm going to kick that bastard's face in the next time I see him, don't tell me you think he's a better uncle than me?!" Sanji dramatically sobbed clutching Edward's vest.

"Well I do think being a swordsman is really cool, but you're cooking is better, I need some of it to go." Edward said stacking empty plates on the table.

"Of course my wife's taking care of your food shares right now, it's the least we can do after all your parents did for us." He responded folding his arms.

Edward began recounting his journey thus far, telling Sanji about his time in the Navy and the reasons for leaving.

It didn't come to the surprise as a chef, he was raised by the fleet admiral after all. Neither did his nephew becoming a navigator and wanting to experience freedom outside the systematic military institution.

However what did shock him was being the owner of the Gura Gura no Mi fruit. Sanji knew he'd seen that power somewhere before, the fruit must've been confiscated by the World Leaders after Luffy's defeat of Blackbeard. His nephew inherited the will of the Whitebeard Clan and owned the power to conquer the world. It was no wonder he was so confident in exploring the world.

"So what do you plan to accomplish? You don't plan to become Pirate King?" Sanji asked as Edward patted his stomach full from his one-man feast.

"Hell no, I'm going to become the strongest fighter in the world. I want to explore everywhere and defeat everyone." Edward exclaimed with his signature grin.

The chef couldn't help sweatdrop at the young man's declaration. He defiantly took after his father in that respect of wanting to seek out and fight the toughest foes.

"Well its a vague goal Edward, you gotta find some opponents that are gunning to claim that title. The seas are more dangerous now then when I sailed them believe or not; things are getting worse. Your generation is more ruthless and less restrained than mine, they hold no respect toward one another or anybody for that matter." Sanji exclaimed still smoking his tobacco.

I'll keep that in mind. Alright this stays between us but you're my favorite uncle over Zoro only slightly because he's Kuina's father." Edward exclaimed showing his monkey grin, placing his telltale hat back on his head.

Sanji's eyes lit up in sparkles as he danced back and forth. "That marimo can eat shit! I'm Edward's favorite uncle."

Pudding and Kuina emerged from the door holding duffle bags which Edward assumed were filled with food for their trip.

"Dear wife, Kuina-swan! Edward called me his favorite uncle over marimo!" Sanji squealed as steam flew from his nose showing his excitement.

Edward didn't realize he used uncle, he must've gotten caught up in the moment. He couldn't help glance over to see Kuina's satisfied smile seeing her uncle happy.

"Dad what are you making a fuss about?!" A young woman asked barging through the door with trays of food and a backpack tightly fastened to her.

"Dad?!" Edward shouted standing from his seat—Sanji and Pudding had a daughter?

"My sweet daughter Sora-swannn! Edward called me his favorite uncle!" He said dancing toward his daughter with his hearts in his eyes.

"Maybe I was wrong about you uncle, heart eyes over your own daughter you really are a perv." Edward groaned running a hand over his face. He cursed inwardly realizing he called the chef uncle again.

"See my darlings he did it again." He sang holding onto Pudding and his daughter Sora.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along so well, what'd you say to him Edward—I've never seen him this riled up." Pudding said smiling while running her hands through her husband's hair to calm him.

"Yeah Edward what did you say to him?" Kuina asked, a smile playing at her lips. He could only hope she wasn't still mad at his remarks earlier, he really needed them to be civil for their upcoming journey.

"I told him I wanted to travel the world and become the strongest fighter out there." Edward smirked earning one back from the samurai.

"That so? Well if that's true you're going to have to get in line." Sora said slamming the bags down on the table.

Edward examined Sora curiously. She had short light brown hair like her mother's that draped past her shoulders, reaching her mid-back. Her bangs covered the middle of her forehead and right eye leaving a curly brow resembling her father. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed curiously back as she stood about an inch below Kuina.

The navigator pushed his hat off his head not taking his eyes off the intense stare. In a matter of seconds her cold eyes turned into hearts resembling her fathers.

"What handsome man!" She cooed running over to him.

"What the hell?!" Edward shouted bewildered at her sudden one-eighty in her emotions. She crushed him in a bear hug squeezing him tightly.

"Wow, soo strong." She sang as Edward returned the hug with an arm.

"Nice too meet ya..." He wheezed losing air.

"Alright, Alright that's enough Sora—he's your cousin for crying out loud." Kuina said pulling her off by the shoulders.

"Are you serious? Damn." She pouted sitting on a nearby chair draping one log over the other.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell kind of sickness runs in your family?!" Edward shouted throwing his hands on his head. The heart eyes and pervertedness of all three members was starting to wear on him.

"Don't mind him Sora, he's half idiot anyway." Kuina huffed folding her arms.

"So Sora then huh. I'm Monkey D. Edward." He said offering his hand to shake.

"Vinsmoke Sora, nice to finally meet you Prince Eddie." She giggled shaking his hand.

Edward growled at her teasing. "Knock that off, my parents are fleet admiral Coby and Rebecca."

Sora just rolled her eyes at his declaration. "They may have raised you but your parent will always be the last pirate King and Queen."

Edward folded his arms hiding his displeased expression at the new addition to his team.

"Edward be a dear and help us carry the bags to your ship." Pudding spoke smiling graciously.

The group made their way toward the vessel parked in the docking station.

Edward sat the bags down lifting the cloth over.

"Wait that's your ship?" Sanji asked rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing it correctly.

"Yup, home sweet home." Edward said throwing the bags inside before laying down in his usual spot.

"Honey, this isn't going to get them very far, do something." Pudding shouted quietly showing an angry face near his face.

Sanji nervously laughed shifting on his feet. He could help admit his wife was scary but sexy when she got angry.

"Edward, a moment." Sanji said gesturing the man to meet him farther down the dock.

"What's up Sanji?" He asked reminding the chef of Luffy.

The cook shook his head ridding himself of his memory before scribbling on a piece a paper. "Here," He said ripping the paper off the pad, "go see an old friend of mine not too far from here, he's a shipwright, he'll fix you a ship. He was also a crew mate of your father and I's."

"Great another uncle I don't know about." Edward deadpanned examining the coordinates and address; the trip was a day and a half at most. At least they'd get a new ship, it was nearly the opposite direction of their originally intended destination.

"Yeah and an aunt too, she was an archeologist among our crew. I wish I was going with you guys so I could see Robin-Chwan!" Sanji sang showing his heart eyes.

"Jeez cut that out man, it's starting freak me out." Edward said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sanji just laughed placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. "You're your father's spitting image but defiantly your mother's child."

"Funny, that's what Zoro said." Edward said scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Ah Edward don't tell me that!" Sanji yelled clasping his hands over his ears shaking his head. "I didn't just hear that!"

"Alright well I gotta get going, till next time." Edward said offering a hand for the cook to shake.

Sanji bypassed his nephews hand embracing his deceased friends' son. "I loved your parents kid, they were my best friends and I'll be forever thankful they risked their lives to save me; if you need anything from me or Pudding let us know nephew." He said before releasing his hold.

Edward nodded thanking the chef for the food before prepping to leave. The cook stopped him before he could head to the ship.

"Edward, you're like the son I never had but you're the captain and navigator of the ship. So if something happens to those young women, I'm holding you responsible and I'll hunt you down, understand?" He asked as a dark look overcame his features.

"I understand completely." Edward stated holding his hand for the chef to take which he shook firmly.

"Then have fun, and remind Sora to call us—or her mother will worry sick and take it out on me." Sanji nervously laughed pulling his collar.

"Count on me." Edward said heading back to the ship. He gave Pudding a hug before untying the rope holding his boat down and climbing inside.

Pudding smile knowing her daughter was going off on her own adventure. Especially with the son of the Sanji's dearest friends—she had complete faith in him. She respected his parents for never losing faith in her after being betrayed and trusting her from the beginning. Pudding hadn't realized they viewed her as a friend until they all outran Big Mom together. Those two were truly the saviors of her and her husband and she couldn't have been more thankful for them coming to Whole Cake Island bravely and heroically putting a stop to the wedding.

"My darlings Kuina and Sora be safe my beautiful ladies, stay away from perverted men and..."

"Really uncle?" Kuina deadpanned rolling her eyes.

"Dad, just go already I'll call you guys later." Sora said slightly embarrassed at his behavior in public.

Edward facepalmed before snickering, his uncle Sanji was a funny guy. He quickly set the sail causing the ship to pull away from the dock.

"Bye sweeties have fun." Pudding waved.

"My sweet angels don't go! Kuina-swan...Sora-swan..." Sanji cried banging his fist on the dock laying on all fours.

Pudding helped him to his feet and with a swift kiss he was completely rejuvenated waving to the group.

The couple watched them sail off into the distance as the sunset began to fade below the sky.

"I can't help but worry..." Pudding sighed leaning on Sanji's shoulder.

"I know but having met Edward, I trust no one else to guide them safely through the world." Sanji said proudly watching the ship disappear into the distance.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy it, as always thanks for the read.**


	4. Pit Stop

"Can't this piece of junk go any faster?" Sora whined flipping her bang leaning her arms over the side of the ship. The early morning air had been dry for hours and she couldn't relax being exposed to the humid weather. She was already starting to missed the cool state of art air conditioned Baratie.

Kuina sighed heavily, "Stop complaining curly brows, we'll get there when we get there." She stated folding her arms. Kuina couldn't help grind her teeth at the lady cook's complaints. She had actually started to miss Edward's idiotic antics over her curly browned cousin's whining.

"Wanna say that to my face moss hair!" Sora shouted raising her fist at the samurai. She had used that nickname since they were kids playing adventures in their parents backyards; somehow it always bothered the green haired woman to no end.

"What'd you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Say it again Sora, I dare you!"

"Moss-head, moss-head, moss-head!"

Edward pushed his hat above his eyes with a vein accompanying his forehead. The pair of bickering women woke him up an hour ago and hadn't stopped their squabbling. "Will you two shut up! It was all last night and now this morning, cut it out already." Edward groaned leaning his arms over the side of the boat. "It's too damn hot out here for that." The navigator let his tongue dangle out the side of his mouth extenuating the degree of heat.

"Jeez what's his problem?" Sora asked leaning over to Kuina who in turned shrugged. They were too caught up in their beef to notice they bothered the navigator to the point he was seriously contemplating about jumping overboard.

"I never know what that idiot thinks unless he's talking about navigation." She said leaning back on the side of the boat. Throughout the time they traveled together Edward's moments of seriousness were few and far between. For the most part he was the most carefree person he'd ever met which infuriated the samurai to no end.

Sora turned her attention to the overheated navigator who began fanning himself with his hat furiously. The cook was intent to test the man's navigational knowledge off the bat. She couldn't help become curious how he'd been able to guide their ship so effortlessly. She knew nothing about navigating, to her it seemed like they were sailing in random directions with no clear destination in mind.

"Say Edward, how much longer until we reach our destination?" Sora asked catching his gaze.

Edward always enjoyed chopping it up about navigation, a wide grin came over his features. "If the current keeps up and the wind persists for the next couple of hours we'll be there just after sundown." Edward exclaimed placing his hat over his eyes. His grin grew wider seeing the impressed lady chef smile in satisfaction at his answer.

"Wow he really is a remarkable navigator." Sora said mostly to herself. Despite not being with the group for that long she could already tell his navigational skills were uncanny for someone his age. He managed to keep them on course all through the night despite having a low maintenance vessel.

"Only reason why I'm with him in the first place." Kuina stated earnestly earning a giggle from Sora. It was half the truth, she was forced to travel with him because of her father's wishes otherwise she would've went at it alone despite not knowing a damn thing about piloting a ship.

"Are you sure about that Kuina? I mean you two were alone for nearly two days, you didn't do anything naughty did you?" Sora asked whispering close to the samurai's face making sure Edward couldn't hear her hushed voice.

Kuina's cheeks grew warm. "Shut up curly brows its not like that, I'd never date an idiot like him." She said through gritted teeth. Sora had hit a sensitive nerve.

"Who said anything about dating, I asked if you—" Sora chuckled seeing Kuina's expression. "Never mind, you're much too shy for that." She teased.

"Shut up, Im not shy at all." Kuina argued folding her arms. She wasn't lying, the swordsman spoke her mind freely if she had something to say, however she inherited her father's quiet humility; never speaking without a reason to.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Sure you aren't, it's why all the boys gave me attention rather than you over the years." The chef chuckled louder running her hands through her light brown hair making sure a strand of hair wasn't out of place.

Kuina grew a shade of red reminiscing about the times during their teenage years when boys would shower Sora with attention. Despite all being chased off by her father it didn't stop the young woman from bragging about it. Kuina grew self conscious that very few guys took an interest in her, not like she cared much but it didn't help seeing all of them swoon over Sora.

"I don't care about that stuff anyway, I just want the title of the world's strongest swordsman." Kuina stated calming herself down, she refused to let her friend bait her on any longer.

"Talking like Kuina is exactly how you'll end up single in life." Sora said smirking toward the swordsman.

"Shut it curly brows I don't see you with anyone!"

Sora scoffed at her nickname and the insults hurled by her longtime friend. "At least I won't be forever alone!"

The two shot electricity towards one another with their respective glares.

"Hey." Edward called breaking them from their bickering and gaining the pair's attention.

"Sora there's something I've been meaning to ask you since we left the Baratie." Edward stated as Sora sent a smirk toward Kuina who rolled her eyes.

"Of course Edward-san, I would love to be your girl—" Sora sang with heart eyes before being abruptly interrupted by the navigator.

"Huh? What the hell are you blabbing on about? I need to ask you where your father came from; Charlotte Linlin, your grandmother wouldn't kidnap some ordinary cook from the North Blue, even if he worked under the Pirate King. Plus your mom is a former princess of Totto Land she wouldn't be arranged with a chef formerly from the Baratie, so just who in the hell is his family?" Edward asked glaring directly at Sora. The captain didn't tolerate secrets, especially if in the future it could endanger his crew even if Big Mom was dead.

Sora shared a look with Kuina becoming serious before sighing softly, she couldn't hide it from her navigator and captain. Also she wanted their friendship to start from truth not on a lie.

"Vinsmoke doesn't sound familiar to you does it?"

"No should it?" Edward questioned folding his arms.

Sora's eye twitched from his smart-ass arrogance. "Then have you heard of Germa 66?" She asked returning his glare.

Edward furrowed his brows before widening his eyes slightly. "You mean the infamous assassination Warmongers?" He inquired his jaw hung slightly agape from connecting the dots in his head.

"No way, that's a ruthless mythical army that destroyed nations overnight in their sleep back in the day; the one with the clone army while standing at the forefront of technological warfare." Edward exclaimed palming his forehead from the shock, he was feeling nauseous all of a sudden.

"That's the Vinsmokes for ya, although I'm not very close to them except for my aunt Reiju." Sora said with a fondness to her tone remembering her pink haired aunt.

"Shit and I thought you being a Charlotte was bad enough. You do realize you share some of the two most feared bloodlines in the world right?" Edward questioned raising both his brows toward his newly acquired chef.

"Of course I know that fool! I have to live everyday not being able to see them," she said intensely before calming, "even if I really want to."

"I know what you mean." Edward spoke catching her attention. "Its alright you don't have owe me an explanation, I just wanted the truth." Edward placed his hat back over his eyes willing to leave her be. Now that he truly knew where his other crew mate's origins it gave him solace.

Sora smirked widely turning to face the swordsman who sharpened her swords in quiet contemplation. "Now I know why our dads wanted us to travel with him, he may not show it but he cares a lot and is an good honest person; trust me I've been around my share of bad boys and he's not one of em." She said earning a glance from the samurai before she went back to sharpening her swords.

"Hey Sora you're a chef aren't you?" Edward called with a smirk pushing his hat up to meet her eyes.

"Of course I'm one of the best. I was named to the all world cooking team last year idiot." Sora said turning her nose up at him playfully and crossing her arms.

"Alright then get moving and make some meat! A lot it, captain's orders!" He shouted with glee tossing his bag of assorted meat at her.

Sora caught the bag as her eye widened. She glanced over at Kuina who was already smirking at her. "Go on ms. world class chef, you heard the captain." She said with a hidden smile before going back to her task.

"COME ON SORA MEEEAAAT!" Edward yelled as she pulled out the necessary items to make a small portable grill.

"Shut up already I heard shitty captain!"

"Hurry up!" He whined seeing the slow process take place.

"Tell me to hurry up one more time and your not getting any!"

Edward palmed his forehead with both his hands impatiently shouting as a vein grew on the cook's forehead from frustration.

Kuina couldn't help smile widely to herself at the three of them already acting like a family. They couldn't stand each other but at the end of the day they cared greatly for one another. It reminded her of the stories her father used to tell her about his straw hat crew back in the day.

The trio sat closer together when their lunch was finally ready. They laughed at one another's stories from the past. Nothing gave the captain more joy then seeing his crew mates enjoying themselves ang showing their true selves. One crucial thing he learned over the years in the Navy was fear or intimidation would never win respect like showing humility and kindness could. His dad Coby had been the nicest man in the Navy instilling in him from a young age to treat everyone with a kind sensibility to make them open up more. Besides his mom would kill him if were to treat a woman with anything but respect, he gulped imagining her rage—he missed his parents dearly.

"You should've seen the look on her face Edward," Sora said wiping tears from her eyes breaking the man from his train of thoughts.

"What happened?" He asked chuckling seeing the laughing face of Sora and the embarrassment of Kuina.

"When we went on our first dates as a double duo when we younger, she totally barfed on her date when he tried to kiss her." Sora bellowed hunching over starting to hiccup from trying to hold her laughs in.

Edward's eyes watered as he doubled over kicking his feet in the air. "N-no way, you must've been so nervous!" The captain clutched his full stomach feeling it cramp from the laughter.

"Food cramps..." He wheezed clutching his side tightly. He really had to cool, his karma was really bad.

"Serves you right for laughing at me you bastard." Kuina stated folding her arms. Edward glanced up to see a slight hurt look across her features even as she tried to hide it with her long green locks.

"If it makes," Edward groaned loudly sitting up straight to look her in eyes, "you feel any better I've never been on a date before, so you've done more than I have." He said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sora laughed even louder than she had before; the big bad son of the late pirate king and queen never been asked or asked out. Kuina blinked a few times at her captain to make sure she heard him right.

"Why is that?" Kuina asked out of curiosity. She assumed by the way he confidently carried himself he had many girlfriends before or at least dated around. It made sense now, why she felt Edward's nervousness when he first put his arms around her shoulders.

Edward lifted his hat off his head fully revealing his spiky raven hair with an orange tint on the tips of the curls. He scratched his cheek with a finger, "Growing up in the Navy there wasn't time for any of that. From the moment I joined up I never had any sort of freedom; the higher-ups constantly sent me on missions with older cadets expecting me to lead. I only focused on getting stronger, becoming a better navigator and leader. Going on a date was the last thing on my mind." Edward exclaimed turning to face away from the both of them.

Sora was trying to hold in her laugh from his story while Kuina furrowed her brows trying to comprehend the information she just received. "You're telling me the son of the Navy Fleet Admiral has never been asked out?" She rolled her eyes at how impossibly ridiculous that sounded.

"I have but I was always too busy with my studies and training constantly striving to be the best navigator and fighter. Like I said, there really wasn't a time for it." He repeated starting to grow a little uncomfortable with Sora's prying.

Sora's eyes sparked with curiosity. "Have you even kissed a woman before?" She asked with a devilish grin.

"No." He said flatly after a moment of contemplation.

Kuina and Sora's eyes widened in surprise. If the chef hadn't laughed hard before now she was on her back crying tears of laughter. Edward's gaze went from Sora to meet Kuina. The samurai had the exact opposite reaction. She just stared at him not even bothering to blink. He tore his eyes away from hers, she was probably laughing on the inside.

"But you do like girls right?" The chef teased with a smirk leaning back against the ship.

"Yeah of course I do." Edward spoke ruffling his hair before placing his hat back on his head.

"Are you asexual then?" She asked earning a frown from the captain, that had frustrated him.

"I'm not asexual." He growled growing tried of her teasing he grabbed his bag before settling on his side of the ship. "Wake me up when we get there." He added not bothering to look at either of them.

"Yeesh, sensitive much," Sora snickered sarcastically, "looks like I was wrong Kuina, you'll find someone before he will." She said with a yawn laying down to nap.

Kuina's bangs held over eyes as she couldn't believe what she'd heard. Everything her parents told her about men had been accurate throughout her life. All they'd want were sex and were only interested in their bodies, willing to take and never to give. She believed those very words until hearing her captain confess he'd never been on a date or even shared a kiss. It wasn't like she cared much but she definitely could relate to him in that way—they were more similar then she admitted. He wasn't like all the rest of the men she'd met, despite Sora's loss of respect for his inexperience, her's only grew for the navigator she started her journey with.

'Edward...' she glanced over to see him already snoring away. The sounds of her sleeping crew mates caused her to yawn loudly and slowly close her eyes as sleep overtook her.

—

"What the hell's your problem?!" Edward shouted holding his head with two steaming bumps covering them.

"I told you to wake up several times! We're almost ready to dock you moron!" Kuina exclaimed pointing to the faraway island in the distance.

Edward sat up fully throwing his hat on his head. "Stop doing that!" He growled. "You always wake me up early." The captain didn't appreciate his sleep being disrupted especially when he was dreaming about food. He couldn't help grab his back full of cooked meat beginning to eat rapidly.

Kuina rolled her eyes smacking a sleeping Sora on the forehead a few times. The chef remained unresponsive drooling from her mouth. "Of course I'll cook some more meat Edward saaan..." she sang sleepily. "Since I took off my shirt, maybe you should take off—OOOWWW!" She roared looking up at Kuina who had her steaming fist raised above her.

"What'd you hit me for?"

"You were talking in your sleep love cook."

"What'd you say Marimo?!"

"You heard me!"

The two women growled shooting sparks through their eyes at one another.

"Finally! Some adventure and another island to explore this is gunna be fun huh guys? Shishishi!" Edward said gazing with a wide smile toward the upcoming island.

The two women glanced at Edward before sharing a smile. His enthusiasm toward their adventure reminded them there was an entire world out there ready for them to explore. The three of them rose their arms yelling in blissful joy as their ship docked in the moderately sized harbor.

Landing on the harbor the trio tied the boat up gathering their backpacks before disembarking toward the village. On the far dock parallel to them a group of about thirty pirates all piled into the ship screaming bloody murder. The vessel's sail raised and the ship left the dock in the blink of an eyes.

The three rookies exchanged glances before shrugging off the bizarre incident. Usually pirates would cause a ruckus or attempt loot valuables. By the looks of it they left empty handed and frightened by something.

"Maybe the towns people scared them off." Sora offered.

"I doubt it, an armed group that large and a small town like this would take them only minutes to ransack." Edward said trying to piece together what he witnessed.

"Only one way to find." Kuina added as the trio continued into the heart of town.

A voice stopped them dead in their tracks. "Damn pirates, you should've left with your group."

The trio turned around to face a tall man adorning spiky white hair pointed in a forward direction with dark blue eyes. He wore an all black attire trying to hide as best he could to blend in with the night.

"Friend of yours?" Kuina questioned toward Edward.

"Nope, just another strong opponent I'm ready to take on!" Edward cracked his knuckles before a humming sound from his left broke his concentration.

Sora's heart eyes shot from her sockets as her tongue dangled out her mouth. "H-he's so handsome!" She shouted taking off at the speed of light toward the man.

A sweat drop fell off his brow as he took a slight step back unsure what was happening. Kuina wrapped her arms around Sora's waist preventing her from getting too close.

"Can't you calm your ass down for like five damn minutes! We don't even know if he's an enemy or not!" The samurai shouted holding back her friend.

Edward's grin grew wide as he had the mysterious man's attention once again. "So it was you that kicked those pirates ass a little earlier then. Well in that case, how bout we fight."

"Fine by me." The man entered his fighting stance. "Just answer me this, what are you doing out here at this time of night if you're not with those pirates?"

"Just exploring with my crew mates we're here looking for a shipwright." Edward spoke readying in his stance.

"That so? I'm afraid I can't help you there. No pirates are allowed in my town, I'll make you leave by force." He spoke charging toward the captain.

"S-so hot." Sora danced twirling around in heart storm earning a light smack from Kuina. The women couldn't help come back to reality seeing the two men engage in combat up close.

Edward hadn't thrown a strike yet he simply kept his head movement, bobbing and weaving to evade the powerful strikes from his opponent. It was in his nature to study his foe's tactics off the bat to see how they fight before setting in countermeasures. He took a hard fight to the face staggering back slightly.

"Edward!" Sora and Kuina shouted seeing their captain take a clean punch to the jaw.

The navigator smirked under his hat. "That all you got?" He asked glaring up at the white haired man.

"Tch, you're a tough bastard for taking a punch to gauge my strength I'll give you that. But now I'll show you why those pirates ran away." The man's arms became encased in ice causing the trio's eyes to widen.

The man was a devil fruit user. He owned the power of Ice.

"So the Hie Hie no Mi fruit huh?" Edward snorted becoming even more amped up. "This just got interesting."

"I'm going to turn you into a frozen block of ice you arrogant punk." The man said turning his arms into ice. He placed them on the ground sending sharp icicles toward the captain. The ice gathered around Edward attempting to capture and impale him. "It's over you damn pirate."

"Edward you idiot get out of there!" Kuina shouted being held back by Sora.

Edward surrounded his right hand in powerful vibrations before slamming it onto the paved road. Shockwaves and vibrations rumbled throughout the town causing everyone to shift on their feet.

The man's eyes widened seeing his ice creation shatter into fragments like delicate glass. "Impossible, that's the..."

"I have to give it up to you man. Your Ice powers are impressive, especially when suited for combat. But I'm afraid against my Gura Gura no mi, there's no chance of winning—you're helpless." Edward said placing his hands in his pockets.

The white haired man growled knowing the arrogant captain had a point. "I'm not just going to let you terrorize this town, I'm not giving up! Let's end this." He shouted summoning ice around his right fist.

Edward's brows shot up realizing his challenge. "You want it to end that way then? Fine by me." Edward's right fist became engulfed in powerful vibrations creating a white glow.

"Here I come!" The ice man shouted charging for the navigator. Wordlessly the captain followed suit sprinting toward his opponent.

"Are they crazy they'll wreck the town?!" Sora shouted. She knew they couldn't get in the way of the momentum of their attacks unless they had a death wish.

"Edward stop you dumbass!" Kuina yelled angrily at his arrogance. Both of theirs' for that matter, they were selfishly putting lives in danger all over a childish battle and misunderstanding.

Both men reared their fists back ready to strike the other one's face when two arms shot out of the ground in front of them.

"What the f—

"Oh sh—"

The arms' hands balled into fists striking the men in their faces before they could reach one another knocking them flat on their backs.

A woman with dark raven hair stood over the men triumphantly glaring down at them both.

"Mother...?" The Ice man asked weakly before passing out.

Edward tried to lift his throbbing head but ultimately failed as his vision became blurry; the only words he heard from his opponent were mother.

"Aunt Robin!"

"Auntie Robin-Chwaaan!"

Edward groaned hearing his two crew mate's voices. He glanced at his opponent sprawled out on the pavement. The Ice man that was previously his opponent was also his cousin.

"Motherfu—" He said before passing out into oblivion.

—

Edward's head throbbed as he shot from his sleep. "Say that again and I'll fight ya you bastard!" He shouted before turning to his left to see his cousin already sitting up sipping from a teacup.

"You woke up just to pick a fight with me?!" He asked angrily as the two shot up getting into one another's faces.

"I had you beat last night with that last attack!" He shouted.

"No you didn't! I explained to you your powers are useless against mine!"

"You got lucky, next time the fight is mine!"

"You passed out before me so I won!"

The two men growled out one another raising their fists to fight until knocks broke them from their squabbling.

"Saul-saaan!" Sora's voice sang.

"Oh great." Both of them said in unison before the Saul was crushed in a bear hug by the cook. "Its been so long I hardly recognized your handsome face." Sora grinned hanging onto the ice man tightly.

"Yeah yeah I missed you to Sora." He said with a half chuckle placing a hand on her back.

Saul sweat dropped as he peaked at her face. She held large heart eyes toward him letting blood leak from her nose slightly. Saul scratched the back his head sheepishly before attempting to detach the woman draped in him.

"Just a bit longer Saul-san." She purred laying her head on his chest causing him to shudder nervously.

"Down girl." Kuina shouted bonking the love cook on the head causing to her to release him finally.

Saul smiled seeing the women's usual exchange throwing insulting barbs at one another.

"Nothing ever changes with you two." He said receiving a hug from Kuina.

"Nope we're still those same kids you grew up with—mostly." She said throwing a glance in Edward's direction.

Saul sipped from his teacup, "So, want to tell me how you guys ended up traveling with a former Navy vice captain?" He asked looking in Kuina and Sora's direction.

"Hey! You know me?" Edward asked leaning against the wall while placing his hat upon his head.

Saul turned his attention toward the captain. "As a matter of fact I do, you're the one who's captain brutalized their leader, Longneck."

"Yeah I managed to stop it. It's one of the reasons I left the Navy. How'd you find out about that?" Edward inquired raising his hat to glare at Saul.

"Longneck and his crew came here seeking shelter after the attack. When I attempted to kick them out they explained the situation, even proved it to me by pointing your picture out in the Navy personnel catalog; turns out you were a big deal, supposed to be an admiral in a few months, why give all that up?" Saul asked placing his hands in his pockets. He couldn't understand why someone would leave when being offered such a powerful position, most would kill to be in his spot.

Edward hid his eyes for a few moments before re-emerging them. "I left because I wanted to experience freedom. My whole life has been pre-determined by the higher ups in the world government. I didn't want to be their pawn, I wanted to make my own destiny. So I left, and I managed to meet up with these two."

Saul nodded hearing the man's honest explanation about his current situation that led him to this point. "Now it makes sense. You're the owner of the that Tremor fruit, you would've always been seen as weapon to those Navy bastards. I can't blame you for wanting to do what you think is right." He said before going back to sipping his tea.

"Hey Sora?" Edward inquired pushing off the wall.

"Yes my dear Edward-san." She said pushing off the wall twirling toward him with heart eyes.

"How about you make some breakfast for us, I'm starved!" He grinned placing his hands behind his head.

Edward coughed receiving a kick to the back of the head. "Is that all you think about is your damn stomach?!"

"Pretty much..." He wheezed trying to recover from the blow.

The four turned their attention to the knocking at the door. Nico Robin appeared with a warm smile wearing a simple t-shirt and pink short jean shorts.

"Good morning ladies."

"Hi good morning auntie." Kuina smiled in awe of her her beautiful aunt. She seen photos from back in day of the archeologist. Besides a gray streak in her nearly flawless hair the woman remained beautiful as ever, the samurai couldn't help but feel envious of her beauty.

"Aunt Robin-chawn is so gorgeous!" Sora exclaimed excitedly, twirling around in a circle with hearts fluttering about.

Robin couldn't help giggle at the chef's antics. "Thank you Sora, your so much like your father."

Sora's heart stopped as she felt a sharp pang. She slumped over in a miserable state muttering that she wasn't anything like her embarrassing old man.

"Morning mother," Saul smirked, "I forgot you have a helluva a right hook."

Robin touched her son's cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry about that son, but I couldn't have you wrecking the town; you forget we live here too." She said with a small laugh.

"I know it was reckless mom, sorry. It won't happen again." He said sweetly leaning into his mother's touch. Satisfied she faced the man in the familiar duality-faced hat.

A hand appeared on the wall taking his hat off Edward's head. He took a slight step back seeing the raven haired woman stand in front of him. Something about her gaze told the captain she was dangerous. Even though it surprised him she managed to incapacitate them with one well time strike. Something like that took ultimate precision and timing, he wondered if he could really trust her.

Before he could comprehend her movements she wrapped him in a tight hug earning a silent gasp from the captain. He stood brought his hands above her back for a moment hesitant to return her embrace before finally relenting after a few seconds passed.

"Its good to finally see you Edward." Robin said sniffling with emotion.

Edward remained frozen unsure how to handle the weeping mother he held in his arms. The woman reminded him of his own mom Rebecca, he's had to embrace his her a few times over the years when she woke up having a nightmare about his dad's safety.

"Its good to finally meet you as well, Robin." He said squeezing her a little tighter.

She pulled back to look at the man who resembled her former captain and navigator. Robin hid a gasp seeing Edward's brown eyes that reflected his mother's spirit. Aside from the orange tint on top of his curls, Edward was the reincarnation of the former Pirate King. Robin could feel tears forming out of the corner of her eyes; for nearly twenty years she wondered where and how her friends' son doing. Wishing over the years he spent time with the others like they did with each other. Saul, Kuina and Sora knew one another from childhood at least having some semblance of familiarity. Edward however was an outsider, she could tell by his demeanor he didn't consider her family, it couldn't help break her heart slowly all over again.

"Where are my manners?" She offered with a soft smile. "You all must be hungry, come on I made plenty of food." Robin featured the group to follow her.

"Oi Robin."

The archeologist's eyes widened halting in her tracks hearing his voice. She could've sworn she heard her former captain calling out to her. The other three passed her on their way out the door following Saul into the kitchen.

She shut her eyes tightly recomposing herself before turning toward the young navigator. "Yes my dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Are you the shipwright around here?" He asked with an arched brow earning a giggle from her.

"Heavens no, I know nothing about that. You must be talking about about my husband, Franky." She stated with a certain fondness.

Edward's eyes lit up as well. "That's right him! Can you take me to him, I'm in need a ship badly." He said placing his telltale hat onto it's usual spot.

"Of course, I'll take you to him after we eat—now come along." She said with a smile.

"Robin." He called again causing her to gasp softly again. It reminded her of when his father would turn serious and call her name. The painful memories nearly brought back the tears she fought so hard to keep at bay.

"Yes Edward." She turned around to glance in his direction.

He frowned slightly seeing her gaze. "You're doing the same thing Zoro and Sanji did to me; you keep avoiding my eyes...It makes me feel like you think I'm someone else." Edward spoke placing his gaze downwards before meeting her eyes again. Having met three of the pirate king's former crew mates he received the same reaction from the all.

"I'm sorry Edward...It's just been so long since I've seen them and now seeing you I can't help but see them."

Edward scratched the back of neck sheepishly, he honesty wasn't sure what to say. "I know it's rough and all seeing me after what happened to your friends I get it—"

"They're your parents." She stated abruptly cutting him off.

Edward shook his head in response. "My parents are Fleet Admiral Coby and his wife Rebecca, your friends aren't my parents, just a pair of no-shows." He said coldly placing his hat over his eyes.

Robin looked like she just got struck across the face. Her expression was filled with hurt hearing those words leave his mouth. As much as she wanted to denounce his sentiments and tell him how wrong he was, it was impossible. Technically he'd been right, her former captain and navigator never raised the man that stood before her.

"I'll take you to see Franky to have him construct your ship, but you need to do something for me." She said with a hopeful tone.

"If it has anything to do with beris or meat I might have to decline shishsi." He said offering her his signature grin. Upon seeing this Robin's smile returned.

"You need to know a few things about your creators." She said evenly.

"I'm guessing this isn't up for discussion?"

"No, now come on before the food gets cold." She spoke gesturing him toward to follow her to the kitchen.

Edward sighed trailing after his aunt, this would be a longer day than he previously thought.

 **A/N: Next- light is shed on Edward's birth parents. Also the crew meet Franky and bargain for a ship.**


	5. The Ways

Robin couldn't take her eyes off the gluttonous captain as he shoveled food into his mouth washing it down with water only to dive into his meals once again. A smile couldn't help reach her lips seeing her former captain in the young man sitting at the dining room table. Aside from a few exceptions everything from his look, demeanor, and appetite all resembled Monkey D. Luffy to a tee.

The swordsman gave a side eyed glance toward her captain rolling her eyes at his table manners. "Would you slow down Edward I'm afraid you'll choke to death if you keep shoveling food into your mouth like that." Kuina said slightly taken aback and unnerved by her Edward's usual eating habits.

"Yeah well I'm not gonna stop gonna stop until there's something better to do!" Edward stated with a mouthful throwing the samurai a glance, starting to steal the others' food off their plates earning groans from the samurai and cook.

Saul glanced around the table giving a smile toward the trio he perceived as enemies the night before. He was relieved to see friendly familiar faces and new ones alike; despite not knowing Edward for a day, he already felt he could trust the man with his life—especially since he was his parent's nakamas' son.

"I suppose I should tell you guys a story about the pirate king and queen." Robin stated with a warm smile. There were countless tales in her endless memory bank just waiting to be unleashed; she went on enough adventures that the tales could last a lifetime.

Kuina's eyes lit up, anytime her father would tell stories about his former crew she would listen until he became too tired to tell her anything anymore. "I can't wait to hear your story aunty, they were heroes of the great world war."

Sora purred with hearts eyes giving her undivided attention to the gorgeous archeologist. "I'll listen to anything you tell me auntie Robin-chaaawn." She sang with hearts floating around her vicinity.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I guess I sorta owe you for making all this food so what the hell..." he said nonchalantly going back to stuffing his face.

Saul watched the others with a smile sipping his green tea enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. He already felt a deep connection to the trio at the table; he wondered if this is what it was like to have trustworthy friends whom you could entrust your life to and in return risk your own life to protect them at all costs.

Robin giggled at the table before speaking, "well as you know Kuina they were the first two to accompany your father on the grand line, long before I joined the crew. From the beginning I always knew there was something special between them; we all did. I suppose it became even more apparent after we were separated for two years. Naturally your mother became emotionally closer to your father as we journeyed farther into the second half of the grand line. It took awhile until their feelings came to a head; I suppose I'll start from the one night it all changed..."

Everyone with the exception of Edward listened intently while he continued gorging himself leaning closer ready to hear Robin's tale:

"The pirate king gathered his alliance from all corners of the earth ready to charge into the great world war head on, I remember that day like it was yesterday." Robin said trailing off as the others shook in their seats from anticipation except the captain who was busy pounding his chest trying to prevent himself from choking on the abundance of food he attempted to swallow at the current moment.

 _~One week before the first battle of the world war._

 _The five leaders: Monkey D Luffy, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustace Kidd, Stratchmen Appo, and Basil Hawkins of the worst generation gathered in the war room around a massive roundtable with the entirety of their crews standing behind their respective captains. Naturally Monkey D. Luffy took leadership of the meeting being declared the strongest and most battle hardened. He stared at a large world map intricately drawn and designed by his very own navigator. His fists clung to the mahogany table as he listened to his second in command Trafalgar Law explain the enemies' expected countermeasures._

 _This time around it wasn't just the World Government and Navy to worry about; Blackbeard having retreated from his defeat at Raftel lost most of his lieutenants in the process. Yet he still had thousands of underlings under his command rivaling their forces alone; the alliance were outnumbered eight to one. Compared to Akainu however, Blackbeard was just another nuisance to the pirate king—A dangerous and unpredictable one at that._

" _Its not his way, Akainu knows the Navy allied nations are watching, if the countries' forces sense weakness on his part, they'll stop fearing him—he can't have that, fear is his power." Trafalgar stated keeping his eyes placed firmly on the map._

" _It's his weakness too," Luffy interjected, "these men don't want to fight for him, they're forced to fight for him. If they feel the tide turning—"_

" _It's not his men that worry me, it's his battleships. I've seen what those admiral ships can do, they'll cut through us like piss through snow." Kidd spoke with a nervous tone._

" _We'll create attack runs along our flanks they won't be able to hit us there, our ships have a speed advantage. We won't get hit the way others have in a double envelopment." Luffy said glaring at the bewildered Kidd. The scarlet haired captain scratched his head continuing to stare at the two men._

" _A pincer move," He said trying to make it easier for the captain of the Kidd pirates to understand to no avail. He glanced over at Trafalgar Law before turning his attention back to Kidd. "They won't be able to hit us from the sides, our most vulnerable points."_

" _Good." Kidd answered simply half impressed and half unsure on how to respond to the battle plan._

 _Trafalgar Law let out an audible sigh speaking mostly to Luffy. "Its crucial that we let them charge at us. They've got the numbers, we need the patience." Luffy couldn't have agreed more they didn't have the men to start a full frontal assault, it would come down to guerrilla warfare tactics for them._

 _The pirate king circled around the table examining the table pieces representing the enemies and their alliance acting like a simulation of the planned strategy while he listened to Trafalgar speak._

" _If we let him buckle our center straw hat-ya, he'll pursue and we'll have him surrounded on three sides." He said matter-o-factly glancing at each of the five leaders._

 _Kidd growled turning toward Luffy, "did you really think that cunt would fight you man to man?" He questioned referring to Akainu. The five leaders remembered when they met the fleet commander and his three admirals a few days prior to officially declare war after declining the World Government's offer to surrender._

" _No," Luffy answered honestly, "but I wanted to make him angry, I want him coming at us full tilt."_

" _We should all get some sleep." Trafalgar suggested willing to let their finalized plans be discussed when they met the entirety of their forces in two days. It angered the alliance leaders the Revolutionary Army bowed out of the war against the Navy, their interest only lie in taking down the five elders and the true head of the World Government._

" _Rest Monkey D. Luffy, we need you sharp for the upcoming battles. It may be the last decent nights rest you'll get." Basil Hawkins suggested as the meeting ended sending everyone in different sections of the alliance's massive tanker, formerly Kaido's mothership._

 _The pirate king emerged from his private quarters late that night unable to find a peaceful sleep. To insomniac passerby's he received salutes and nods of respect cementing his status as the alliance's leader. Outsiders assumed maybe he didn't have a specific destination in mind roaming the halls aimlessly. To those that knew him best there was only one place he sought to receive comfort in. Soon he came to stand outside a door raising his fist hesitantly debating with himself wether to knock or leave back to his room._

 _Gathering his courage the pirate knocked on the oak door a few times awaiting a response from the other side. Moments later a latch could be heard unlocking the door, opening to reveal the straw hat's navigator. The warmth from the fire lit in the room created a warm glow extenuating her orange fiery hair._

 _Wordlessly she stepped aside to allow him inside the room. Luffy stood directly in front of her encircling his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on his face leading him farther inside the room as he shut the door behind them. The pair didn't notice the curious and satisfied eyes of Nico Robin watching them from the end of the hallway; although she couldn't have been happier for her dear nakama. A small frown came over her features knowing it was a crucial time of a war like none before it, there was a high probability their captain wouldn't come back to them after this._

 _There wasn't a need to speak their feelings once they started their first passionate night together. The pair's relationship was the epitome of unspoken love and unwavering trust in one another creating a unique companionship only known by them. A special bond forged through the fire of the grand line and nurturing of emotional hardships spanning years had finally reached it's pinnacle._

 _Nami pinned her captain on the warm bed rolling her naked curves into his waist. The pair kissed passionately whispering each other's names onto one another's lips. Luffy gripped her waist switching their positions as he gently placed his hands on her warm flushed cheeks._

"It was true love." Robin spoke with a deep sigh and a far away look in her eyes addressing the speechless table. "She loved him, and he loved her." A gleam appeared in her eyes as she recounted the tale.

" _Luffy..." she spoke breathlessly staring into her savior's onyx eyes._

" _Nami..." he said gaping at her hazelnut chocolate eyes and the way her luscious orange hair spread beneath her body._

 _The pirate king didn't waist time claiming her lips as they began to make love moving their hips into one another's rhythm. The navigator pulled the wool blanket over their lower bodies, gripping onto her lover's back begging him not to stop as they continued their passion into the late night and early morning._

"Boooorrrrrinnnnggg!" Edward called from the end of the table clearly hearing enough of the story. His head came crashing down on the table from an irritated samurai who was clearly pissed by his interruption.

"Show some respect you arrogant jerk!" Kuina shouted with shark teeth threatening to hit him again. The swordsman couldn't have been more enthralled by a tale in her life. Just when her aunt was getting to the good part her idiot captain ruined it.

Sora had a heavy blush adoring her features hearing of Robin's story about Edward's parents. "Wow, I wish I could find love like that." She said in awe showing her heart eyes toward Saul and Edward.

"Don't look at us." They shrugged in unison earning kicks each from the cook.

"Don't flatter yourselves, I would never with either of you jerks anyway!" She shouted in their faces before turning back to a chuckling archeologist. "Auntie Robin-chawn pretty please continue your wonderful story." The cook's toes curled underneath her seat leaving her unable to sit still.

"I agree, I'd also like to here the rest of the story about Edward's parents." Kuina stated evenly continuing to modestly eat her meal.

Edward groaned rubbing his hands along his face. "I'd rather not, come on back me up here Saul you don't want to hear this soppy love story do ya?" He asked placing his hands behind his head.

Saul rubbed his chin in contemplation for a few moments, "well it is a pretty good romance tale, I was enjoying it to be honest." He said before sipping from his teacup.

"You bastard your supposed to be on my side about this, bros gotta have each other's backs what the hell's a matter with you?! Don't just sit there drinking your tea damnit!" Edward shouted dramatically waving his hand comically in front of the white haired man before snatching Saul's collar shaking him furiously.

Robin could only chuckle as she watched the women try and seperate the two men who were threatening to pick a childish fight once again. It couldn't help bring back fresh memories of the good times she had with her respective crew. However her time for adventures had come to a close, it was Saul and his friends' turn to explore the world and learn it's deeply rooted secrets.

"Fine," Edward spoke placing his hat onto his head to cover his painful bumps, "what came next? But we have to hurry, there isn't much time to waste."

Robin giggled at the captain's eagerness to start his upcoming adventure. "I know." She said simply with a warm smile.

"So what did come next aunt Robin?" Kuina asked coming to sit beside the former straw hat archeologist.

"The very next day, they took their vows on a nearby island underneath a large sakura tree. It was a private ceremony with only our crew in attendance. However Trafalgar Law was the only outsider from the crew to witness the ceremony, he was the solemner after all; being the captain of a ship in his own right, he had the power to do that." Robin exclaimed with fondness lacing her tone glancing at each person sitting at her table. Surprisingly Edward was listening intently now truly eager to hear the story.

Edward kept hearing that name pop up periodically throughout his life. It was common knowledge that the Surgeon of Life as he was known to people was a miracle healer and one of the new five leaders of the reformed World Government. It surprised him to hear the man had such a close connection to the pirate king. He vowed to himself to seek the man out when the time came to find some answers.

Robin continued her story gaining everyones' attention once again. Edward shifted his eyes under his hat preparing for what came next.

 _The five pirate captains turned their attention to the tanker as the vessel's loud fog horn blared signaling it was_

 _time to disembark._

 _The pirate king met with his crew making sure to hug each of them. He practically had to have the reindeer pried from his leg by the others finally to release him._

" _Don't get yourself killed out there moss-head." The cook of the ship said with a smirk._

" _Aye don't worry about me shit cook I'm too stubborn to die." He said returning the smirk._

 _The pair of bickering brothers shared a nod of mutual respect before Zoro stood a few feet ahead to wait for his captain._

" _I trust no one more to look out for the crew." The pirate king spoke shaking the cook of the Sunny's hand._

" _Of course I'll keep them all safe, count on me captain." Sanji said with a small smile._

" _I always am." Luffy responded with a grin of his own causing the chef's smile to grow. His eyes shifted towards the navigator who had yet to look in his direction._

 _The chef smirked noticing where his captain's attention lay. He turned to the crew shooting them away, "come on, back it up folks nothing to see here."_

 _The pirate king rested his hand gently on top of her head bringing their foreheads together. "Why won't you look at me Nami?"_

 _She wrapped her arms around him tightly resting her head against his chest. "I can't watch you leave..." he could tell she was trying to hold tears back._

" _I'll be back." He said placing a soft kiss on her forehead._

" _You don't know that, this war...it's unlike anything in history...I want to come with you to protect you." She said gripping his cardigan tightly glancing up at him for the first time._

" _No," he spoke sharply he wouldn't let her get close to the frontlines, "I need you to protect everyone else and the Sunny—thats what's important."_

" _Luffy, you're important to me...I don't want to lose you after everything." She said softly resting against his chest._

 _He let out a sigh holding her to him for a moment before speaking again. "Nami," he lifted her chin to look in his eyes, "I need you to have faith in me like you've always had, to believe in me wholeheartedly."_

" _Idiot." She giggled calling him her favorite pet name placing his hand on her cheek leaning into his touch. "I'll never lose faith and I'll always believe in you with all my heart...its just, why do they always want you to charge headfirst into every battle. I just wish you could stay with us that's all."_

 _The pirate king didn't waste anytime embracing his queen. "I understand Nami but I gave my word to them, I can't just leave." He said softly hugging her closer to him._

" _I know." She spoke quietly._

 _The foghorn blared loudly signaling the last call to board. "I have to go..."_

" _I know." The pirate queen wrapped her arms around his neck crashing their lips together. Before she could open her eyes he forced himself to let go walking as fast as he could towards the worst generation generals._

" _Ready to go Zoro?"_

" _Yeah let's get goin." The swordsman fell in line with his captain's strides as they met the four captains waiting farther down the beach for them._

 _The crew came to stand behind their queen watching the men leave. Nami laid her head on Robin's shoulder finally letting the tears fall that she held back from Luffy;,she wanted to stay strong for him._

 _Robin smiled warmly at her friend as she nuzzled into her shoulder. "Go after him." The archeologist whispered causing the orangette to glance up at her. "Go." She said nudging Nami's head with her shoulder._

 _Without hesitation she sprinted after the captains nearing the tanker. She pumped her arms furiously exerting all her energy to reach the man she married, her beloved captain._

 _The crew wiped tears away watching the navigator run along the beach after their captain. They cheered her on trailing after the queen._

" _GO GET 'EM NAMI-SWAAAN!" Sanji yelled bounding with tears of happiness in his eyes._

" _If we sail past their sea territory slugs, we'll be able to meet Bege and the Fire Tank—"_

" _LUUUFFFYYY!"_

 _Luffy halted his words turning from the group. "O-NAMI!" He shouted with joy walking hurriedly toward the orangette._

 _He barley had time to open his arms before an orange blur crashed into him wrapping her arms around his neck nearly knocking him onto the ground._

" _Take your time straw hat-ya." Law said as he and others with the exception of Zoro made their way to the tanker._

" _You missed me already?" Luffy chuckled throwing up his hat to see his navigator. His wide grin disappeared feeling her warm tears on his shoulder._

" _Please come back..." she whispered so only he could hear._

" _I promise I will, for our future...the one we talked about remember?" He asked placing a hand on her flat stomach._

" _Mmhmm." She murmured placing her forehead on his, mirroring what he did to her earlier. The last two nights they spent together were their first and most passionate moments in their young lives._

 _She reached down to her left wrist struggling for a few moments before slipping a familiar golden bangle on his wrist._

 _Luffy glanced down to see what she was doing exactly, "Nami this is... I can't take this..."_

" _You can and you will." She commanded making sure the bangle was tightly secured. "You know what this bracelet means to me Luffy, so make sure you bring it back to me."_

 _The pair shared another passionate kiss letting their emotions flow in the moment wishing desperately to stay in one another's arms._

" _I love you Luffy." She said plain as day making sure everyone heard._

" _I love you too Nami." He pulled her closer in his embrace if it were possible. They enjoyed their hug for a few moments longer before taking a step back._

 _Nami placed her hands on his chest. "You better go." She said reluctantly releasing him._

" _I'll be back." He said giving her a longing kiss on her forehead before swiftly leaving toward the tanker._

" _Watch each other's backs out there! Come back both of you!" She yelled at the duo as they waved running off to the vessel disappearing in a matter of minutes._

 _The crew came to stand behind their pirate queen and navigator. Robin placed her arm around her shoulders leaning into the younger woman. "It'll be alright, he'll be back Nami."_

 _Robin could notice a difference in the orangette's demeanor than she had moments ago. "I know he will, I just know it." She smiled toward the tanker as they watched the ship disappear into the horizon before heading toward Sunny preparing for the upcoming world war._

Everyone at the table remained speechless creating a deafening silence at the table, a pin could be heard dropping onto the floor. Saul, Kuina, and Sora sat unblinking mouths slightly agape staring at Robin who sipped her tea calmly.

Loud obnoxious snoring broke the four from their thoughts as Edward leaned back in his chair snoozing away.

"That punk fell asleep after hearing something like that?!" Saul shouted unbelieving the captain passed out from the epic retelling of his mom's story—he didn't know wether to be offended or amused.

The samurai jabbed the navigator in his head with the hilt of her sword waking him up from his slumber. "What is it over already? Man that one sure rocked me to sleep." He said jerking awake before stretching his arms above his head.

"You dolt! How dare you fall asleep during Auntie Robin-chawn's story!" Sora screamed steam shooting from her ears in frustration.

"Relax will ya? I heard most of it. So basically the pirate king was some romantic sap, I get it." Edward said yawning again and placing his hat in it's usual spot.

The moment those words left his mouth, Robin began to laugh loudly holding her mouth failing miserable to contain the sudden laughter.

"Huh?" Edward arched a brow. "Just what the hell's so funny?" He asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Aunt Robin are you feeling alright?" Kuina questioned just as bewildered as her captain. She'd never heard the archeologist laugh that hard about something before.

"Just fine dear," she wiped tears from corners of her eyes, "it's just that; your father was the most clueless, and when I say this I mean it literally, the most clueless person in the world pertaining to romance."

"Well that's explains a lot. Guess it all makes sense now." Sora teased with a smirk.

"What the hell's that supposed to me?!" He growled toward the chef who only giggled at his outburst.

Edward composed himself turning his attention toward Robin. "Isn't there another story you could tell? Maybe one with a little more adventure."

Robin checked her watch throwing a hand over her mouth. "I'm afraid there isn't any time we have to meet Franky to construct your ship, we don't want to be late now."

Edward nearly pulled his hair out, "OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Robin giggled summoning her hands to collect the plates placing them in the sink much to the amazement of the young crew.

"Alright let's head out everyone." She said gesturing the others to follow her. They made their way outside covering their eyes as the heat blared down nearly blinding them from the intense sunlight.

"Okay everyone follow me." Robin said sprouting wings earning ooh's and ah's from the group. She took flight into the air leaving them behind.

"Come on don't get left behind slow pokes." Saul laughed summoning ice under his feet and from his hands sliding on an ice slide mid-air following after his mother.

"Now that is cool." Edward smirked watching them go. He closed his eyes in concentration kneeling down while placing his open palms on the outside of his ankles gathering concentrated vibrations. His eyes snapped open as he slammed his fists into the ground. A large pillar emerged from the ground lifting the captain an impressive twelve feet sending him flying high into the sky pursuing the duo.

"YAHOOOOO!" Edward shouted with joy flying through the air.

The ladies' jaws hung open at the captain's impressive flight ability. "Wow that was really impressive." Sora said still in awe at the other's abilities.

"Well then, shall we take a walk?" Kuina suggested with a warm smile.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Are you crazy moss-hair that will take forever, and we don't want to be late—especially you ms. I-wanna-be-perfect." The brunette chuckled.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Kuina asked not getting the meaning of the cook's teasing.

"You looked like you enjoyed Aunt Robin's story earlier a little too much." Sora smirked seeing the samurai's aloof reaction to her usual prodding.

"Sure it was great, but I don't see where you're going—"

"Oh come on," Sora interjected, "remember as kids you used to read those fairytale books wishing a prince would come and sweep you off your feet."

"No." Kuina deadpanned not willing to put up with the cook's nonsense any longer.

"Deny it all you want but behind your samurai persona there's still that same girl longing for a prince." Sora snickered folding her arms at the unreadable expression.

"I could say the same for you. Can we just get going already?" Kuina mirrored her childhood friend's stance unwilling to play along with her childish game.

Sora let out a humorous laugh after a few moments, "lighten up marimo, I was only teasing." She grinned walking past the swordsman. "Now come on hop on my back we don't want to be late."

"Huh? What for?" Kuina adjusted her red framed glasses before wrapping her arms around the cook's neck.

"Whatever you do, don't look down."

"What do you me—" the samurai screamed as Sora's feet bounded off the air ascending high into the sky.

Minutes later they landed in front of the ship wright's shack near the edge of the island.

The moment the women landed on the ground Kuina smacked Sora across the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for moss head?!" Sora growled as her lone curly brow twitched in frustration.

"For not warning me, you know I'm afraid of heights." Kuina stated turning away in mock anger with her arms crossed.

Sora's curly brow arched in amusement. "For being such a badass samurai you sure are a scaredy cat Kuina."

A shut up was thrown in the cook's direction as they entered the ship wright's warehouse.

"Ah there's the two ladies! What took you so long?" Franky yelled waving them over to the rest of the group.

They both embraced the cyborg greeting him happily. "Man you girls sure have grown up." He said wiping a tear from his face. "But now that you are here this is super!" Franky made his signature pose as Edward's eyes sparkled.

Franky explained to the girls that he'd been showing Edward and Saul the new ship he was designing. Due to a call from a scared Sanji and a furious Pudding a few days prior the shipwright worked tirelessly to put together a manageable ship for them to sail the beginning of the grand line.

"Sorry your ship couldn't be extravagant like I wanted it to be, it's the best I can do on short notice." He said feeling a little glum about the moderately sized ship.

"Are you kidding?! This is perfect!" Edward cheered examining every aspect of the vessel. "As long as their cannons I'm happy."

Franky grinned seeing his former captain in the young man that stood before him.

"Oi Oi it's not going to outrun the big guns or overpower fully fledged vessels but it will get you guys from point a to b." Franky smirked seeing the group examine his craftsmanship.

Saul put his arms around his parents. "Well you guys did again, you really are the best parents a guy could ask for." The white haired man chuckled embracing his parents.

"I didn't do it for you son, I did it to get rid of ya so I can spend more alone time with your mother." He laughed loudly before receiving a playful slap from his wife. "Oi Robin I was kidding."

The two could only laugh at Franky's grumblings as he went to put the finishing touches on the ship.

Edward ran his hands along the side of the boat not believing he was going to be in command of legitimate ship soon with his very own crew.

"Oi Edward," Franky called setting his toolbox down, "this ship isn't permanent you know. You'll need to upgrade if you want to traverse the new world." He exclaimed earning a nod from the captain.

"Sounds good, would you be able to help us out again. I can pay you for your troubles." He suggested reaching into his backpack.

Franky waved his hands furiously. "No that's okay, it's free bro. You'll just need to journey to Water Seven when you're ready. I'll wait there with my family for you, and we'll build you the best damn ship on the world—that's a promise brother." The cyborg stuck his hand out to shake.

Edward shook the cyborg's hand earning a grin from him. "Well alright, now how about you guys grab that boat of yours and we'll meet up on the shoreline."

"Cool sounds like a plan Franky." Edward grinned. "Hey Kuina, Sora lets get a move on we gotta go get the rest of our stuff." He shouted as they jumped down from the ship.

"Wow uncle Franky you really out did yourself." Kuina smiled admiring the work he'd done in the short amount of time given.

"Thanks Kuina, that means a lot." Franky said returning to the smile.

Robin approached the group that chatted away. "Alright kids, it's time to get a move on." She spoke sweetly.

The group abruptly left waving to the pair as they exited.

Franky exhaled grabbing onto to the nearest wall to support his body.

"Are you alright Franky?" Robin asked concern lacing her tone.

"I'm fine babe it's just...every time I looked at him I saw both of them, especially Luffy." He said letting out a sharp exhale.

"I know, I know...I did too." Robin said wrapping her arms around his neck embracing the cyborg as he let a few silent tears fall.

—

Kuina pulled Edward's wrist slowing his movements as they drifted out of hearing range behind Sora and Saul.

"Huh? What's up Kuina?" He asked with raised brows unsure if he was going to get scolded or hit or both.

"Why are you taking all this so casually? First it was the stories about your parents, then about the ship. You do realize we're starting the journey down the grand line, you're being to nonchalant about this." She scolded much to the captain's annoyance.

He stopped on a dime turning her shoulder so she would halt and face him. "Why do care about what I think about the former pirate king and queen? Also just because I act carefree doesn't mean I'm not serious Kuina."

She rolled her eyes at the last part not buying it. "Because they're your birth parents and they had a connection to my parents, to Sora's, to Saul's. We're all family and you don't see it, is all you care about money and food?" The samurai asked through gritted teeth, yet Edward still wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Family? We're not even friends remember? You said you only saved my life because I was useful to you, some family huh Kuina?" He mocked placing his hands in his pockets.

Kuina scoffed as if offended, "I only said that because of what you said to me, you were being a real jerk...I didn't mean it. Seriously Edward, the grand line isn't a joke we all need to be on the same page." Her tone sounded emotional for the first time since he traveled with her.

"Look I get it alright, I'll focus on the upcoming tasks at hand and I'll try to be a little...less selfish." He mumbled the last part.

Kuina let out a sigh of relief to at least put some sense into him before they officially set out on their adventure. "Thanks for listening to me Edward, friends?" She asked placing his hand out for him to shake.

He glanced at her smile to her outstretched hand for a moment. "Let's uh...take it slow." He said with a smirk walking ahead without her.

Kuina sweat dropped having been rejected a simple friendly gesture. Her brow twitched as her hand balled into a fist. "Edward." She growled causing him to turn around.

"Yeah? Hey what the hell why do you look like that? Come on Kuina I was just messing around." He shouted backing away slowly as she hid her eyes under bangs approaching him.

"You better get back here Edward and shake my hand you jerk!" She screamed chasing him along the trail. He sprinted past Sora and Saul yelling for his life.

"What's up with him?" Saul asked turning toward Sora who just shrugged.

"I never know with him." She said before quickly jumping out of the path of a furious samurai aiming to kill their captain.

"Ohhh that's why he was running." The pair said in unison before hearing loud yelps of pain from Edward up ahead.

Kuina joined the pair walking with them. They didn't dare ask her what happened seeing her angry and annoyed expression.

Sora and Kuina stepped over the slumped body of Edward that laid unmoving on the dirt path.

"Hey, you dead buddy?" Saul questioned kicking the navigator a few times.

He let out a loud gasp steadily climbing to his feet. Saul took a few horrified steps back seeing Edward's face covered in lumps. "Jeez what the hell happened to you?"

"I pranked the wrong the person," he coughed trying to catch his breath, "I swear if the grand line doesn't kill me she defiantly will." He wheezed placing his hat on his head.

"Alright onward lets go Saul!" He shouted heading off the trail.

"No no no wrong way buddy, come on." Saul said grabbing the captain's collar practically dragging him after the girls.

The group stopped at the edge of town to see the citizens running for the hills evacuating the town.

"Mayor Donnell!" Saul grasped the man's shoulders halting him from falling onto the ground from his panic attack.

The mayor gave a wide smile toward the man. "Thank goodness you are here, those pirate are back and they brought friends please help us!" He shouted grasping the man's collar.

"I'm on it mayor just sit tight." Saul said gesturing the group to follow him.

"It's about damn time." Edward grinned launching himself high in the air toward the docks on the edge of town. Sora ran into the sky following her captain while Kuina and Saul ran into the town.

"Just relax woman, I'll be gentle." A pirate grabbed a young woman attempting to drag her into a nearby house.

Before he could move an inch more he looked at his frozen legs as they shattered into pieces dismembering him from the waist down. He screamed in horror at the loss of his limbs.

"Thank you." The woman said running past Saul who gave a nod in return. The nearby pirates hearing their comrades yells coming to stand in front of Saul swinging their weapons around.

"You're gunna pay for that buddy, we're prolly gunna skin you alive." One of em said causing the others to cackle.

Saul pointed his thumb upwards causing them to glance up. Without warning Kuina appeared slashing her sword toward the pirates cutting them across their sternums putting the group down for good.

"Nice one." Saul held a thumbs up.

"This isn't over." Kuina stated. On cue more pirates emerged from side streets and alleyways surrounding the pair.

Immediately they got back to back. Saul summoned his ice sword from his hands glaring at each of the pirates.

"I'll this half you take the other huh?" Saul asked glancing back at the samurai.

"How about we just see who kills the most." Kuina said coldly dashing toward the group of men.

Saul let out a sigh, "always the buzzkill." He said extending his ice blade impaling the nearest pirate.

The two disposed the lesser pirates within a minute heading to meet up with the others.

Powerful vibrations gathered in Edward's palm as he dug it into gut of one the pirates sending him flying into his group knocking them out. "Tch, and here I thought that wanted to fight." He glanced over at Sora to see her surrounded on the far side of the beach, he wasted no time running toward her position.

"Hey there pretty lady, we don't want no trouble how bout I take you out." The laser smirked licking his lips.

"Men like you..." Sora lifted her right foot in the air decorating it in flames. "Disgust the hell out me!"

The pirates stepped back in astonishment at her powers.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, take her down!" The pirate leader yelled as the bandits closed in around the cook.

"Diablo Jiambe." She growled kicking the pirates with fiery feet. The men took kicks to the heads, chest, and legs. Their limbs incinerated as they fell onto the sand in pain screaming bloody mary.

Sora's fiery kicks were ineffective against the leader.

"Face it girl, you'll never beat someone like me." He challenged.

"That so," she grinned igniting her leg in flames once again before taking off into the sky bounding high above the leader's head. Her body began to rapidly spin into a flaming circle heading directly toward the man placed firmly on the beach.

Edward stopped meters away watching in amazement as Sora's foot broke the through the man's metal guard.

"Concasse!" She yelled as the leader fell back passing out from the flaming head trauma.

"Holy hell that was damn impressive!" Edward shouted fist pumping in the air excited for his crew mate's victory.

Sora glared at Edward for a moment before her heart eyes reappeared throwing him for a loop.

"Edward-saaan!" She sang hugging him tightly.

Edward chuckled hugging her back causing blood to leak on to his shoulder as it squirted from her nose.

"Hey stop bleeding on me damnit." Edward shouted stepping back to wipe the blood from his shoulder. "But helluva a job Sora." The captain couldn't have been more proud.

Sora turned to glance at Kuina and Saul as they arrived along with the townspeople trailing behind them.

"Saul-saaan!" Sora shouted with glee tackling the white haired man as he grunted from the force of her embrace.

"You alright?" Edward asked coming to stand next to the samurai.

"Yeah it was no big deal they were just a bunch of scrubs." She chuckled examining the defeated adversaries spread across the beach.

Edward frowned slightly at the swordsman. "What Edward?" She asked returning his frown.

"So much for taking things more seriously huh shishsi?" He grinned widely causing the swordsman to lose her frown relenting to give him a small smile.

"Friends?" He asked with a content smile placing his hand out for her to shake.

Kuina contemplated for a minute before offering a smile. "Let's...take it slow for now." She said with a sly grin leaning his hanging.

"Kuina! What the hell?! I thought we finally found common ground, don't you ignore me!" He yelled jogging after her as the group headed toward the docks to get their ship.

"That's not good." Saul commented seeing half a dozen more ships sailing toward the small harbor.

"Shit, looks like their bringing reinforcements." Edward said turning toward the incoming vessels.

"OI KIDS YOU ENJOYING YOURSELVES YET?!"

"Franky! Father!" The group yelled in unison seeing the Franky and Robin sail on their newly acquired ship towards them.

"Captain our ground forces have been taken down, should we continue on?" The lieutenant asked awaiting orders.

"Don't be a fool! We never back down carry onwards!" The captain shouted from the wheel.

Before he could comprehend arms appeared below the wheel holding it in place.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" The captain yelled searching for answer.

"Sir!" The lieutenant screamed. "All our ships have stopped the wheels are jammed with some kind of arms!"

"It can't be...Nico Robin..?" The captain's eyes widened in horror. "Abandon ships!" He yelled terrified of the arms that fought off he and his crew's attempts to remove them.

"Alright dear I got it from here." Franky spoke to Robin before placing his hands in an oval shape in front of him.

"Franky Radical Beam!" The yellow energy blast seared through the sky aiming directly for the six ships.

Robin's arms disappeared into petals as the blast neared the ships.

"We're done for!" The captain yelled running helplessly with his hands wildly up in the air. The radical beam shredded the ship's effortlessly sending pirates and debris flying for miles into the open sea.

The group on docks along with the townspeople cheered and whistled sharing high fives at the impressive display from the two former straw hats.

Edward's eyes sparkled thinking how cool the cyborg's powers were.

"F-Franky that was so cool."

"Yeah Edward ya think so? Check this out." Franky pressed his cybernetic nose causing his spiky hair to change into an afro. He pressed it again changing his hairstyle into a mullet.

"S-so cool! I have to touch it." Edward stated reaching up to press Franky's nose desperately.

The swordsman grabbed his shoulders before his finger could reach. "Come on Edward stop! This isn't a time to be fooling around we need to get going." She said unimpressed by the cyborg.

Edward calmed down as the group said their goodbyes.

"Edward." Robin called as she hugged her sobbing nieces.

"What's up Robin?" He asked with a grin.

She held out his hand placing a piece of paper in his palm.

"Huh? What's this?"

"Coordinates. About two days from here we have another friend from our old crew to meet, he's lonely and could use a group like you guys to keep him company." Robin said with a warm smile. She was so damn friendly the navigator couldn't deny her request.

"Alright we'll check it out." He said giving her a hug. The archeologist held her tears back feeling the spirits of her former captain and navigator through his embrace.

"Hey Edward I'll see you in Water seven ya?" He asked the captain as the navigator climbed on board.

"Count on it Franky." The captain said with a wave disappearing on the ship.

"So you ready to go curly brows?"

"Ugh shut it already scaredy cat!"

What'd you say love cook?!"

"You heard me marimo!"

Edward groaned throwing a hand on his face. "Will you two shaddduuuppp! I can't even think straight with you two sometimes."

Before he could blink he received a punch and a kick to the head from each of them slumping to the floor in a agony. "Ow..." He wheezed with a cough.

Robin giggled at the group's antics before receiving a loving hug from her son. "I'll be sure to call you."

"You better." Robin said hugging her only child tightly.

"Take care of the crew and the ship son, you remember everything I taught you right?" Franky questioned as his son reluctantly let his mother go.

"Yeah I remember dad, I'll keep it tidy." He nodded earning one back from Franky as father and son embraced causing Robin's heart to swell.

"You have your archeology books I have you?" Robin asked placing a hand over her heart.

Saul grinned widely, "of course mom, I'd never forget those." He said softly.

The raven haired woman let out a sigh of relief knowing he'd also indulge himself in her teachings as well.

"Hey Saul, get on board or we're leaving your sorry ass!" Edward laughed receiving a kick from Sora.

"Don't say a stupid thing like that you shitty captain." She growled. "Come on Saul-san!" Hearts twirled around the cook as danced aboard the deck of the ship.

Kuina just sat against the side railing, willing to nap instead of waiting.

Saul hugged both his parents tightly before climbing on board giving a final wave as the sails raised.

The ship sailed from the dock leaving the two former straw hats behind.

Franky wiped Robin's tears from her eyes. "Oi babe they'll be fine, I promise." He said pulling her close.

"I know," she said with a sniffle, "now that we met Edward I feel like it's going to be okay, they'll be okay with him around."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He said quietly pulling her closer.


	6. Enter Loguetown

**A/N: I try not favor a story or prioritize one over another. I fell behind on this for awhile and I appreciate those who stayed patient. The time off has given me perspective to put my best foot forward. It was good to take a break and start to press out new content after being inactive. As always enjoy the reading.**

—

"My favorite time of the day!" Edward excitedly grabbed the meat leg raving about the chef's cooking, "damn you really are the best Sora, I would've killed for food like this back in the Marines!" During service he would get a limited amount of rations because of the high number of personnel in the facilities. With Sora serving as the crew's cook it was like having an all you can eat restaurant on your ship, her world class rookie chef status was well deserved.

Saul heartily laughed raising his mug eating into the seafood paella and lobster, "this is better than your folks cooking you never cease to amaze me Sora!" The shipwright smacked beer mugs with the captain enjoying the festive atmosphere.

"Oh course anything for my handsome crew mates!" She squealed wearing heart eyes in their direction settling a pitcher of ale between them making sure to wipe her hands off on the pink apron.

"I'll give credit where it's due, world class cooking curly brow." Kuina states after eating a first mouthful of the warm seafood risotto. Even Wano's traditional dishes couldn't compare to the otherworldly cooking of her friend, she'd truly grown since they last met.

"You all are too kind I'm always glad to feed my crew whenever they're in need of it." She said coming to take her seat before the crew let it all let it out.

"With our set course it shouldn't be more than a day until we reach the Polestar Islands, we'll be in Loguetown's port in no time!" Edward shouted threatening to sleep from the excitement.

"They call it 'town of the beginning and the end.' The original Pirate King was executed there about fifty years back." Kuina said drinking from the bottle of sake ever wondering if she'd feel a buzz.

"No! I don't want another damn history lesson! We're finding people to fight hear me?!" The captain said shouting at the table with a scary face wanting to get his point across.

"Calm down captain we're here to recruit Brook and gather supplies." Kuina didn't want an unnecessary adventure to hinder them before officially entering the Grand Line.

"She's right cap we should stick to the script. I could use a restock of some tools in town to keep the ship going until we eventually travel to water seven."

"How old are you guys anyway?! Stick to the script?! We're pirates!" Edward growled standing on the table pointing an accusing finger at the shipwright and swordsman.

A kick from above brought Edward crashing into the ground. "Stay off my table cap," Sora smirked at the glare Edward gave her, "I agree with you though, we should get Brook first."

"Alright we'll get Brook while you two handle the boring stuff." Edward jumped back in his seat gorging himself with food once again.

"I can't believe he used to travel with our parents' crew back in the day, he's going to be a huge addition." Saul said graciously accepting a refill of sake from the chef.

"It's true captain, a crew mate of the former pirate king? We're going to have an easier path to reach our goals."

"As long as he's a plays good music and tells corny jokes I'm happy." Edward chuckled continuing to feast on the table in front of him.

"Having a skeleton on board will scare everyone away." Saul laughed imagining villages clearing out at the sight of one of their potentially newest crew mates.

"It will be badass, no one will fuck with us."

The crew smiled at their captain's enthusiasm about the potential situation of adding a former member of the pirate king and friend of their parents. "You aren't just the little bit curious about him knowing the history of the world?" Sora asked toward the crew.

"No not interested that would make the adventure boring dart brows, I'd like to find out the truth for myself." Kuina said facing the blonde cook.

"I wasn't asking you moss hair..." Sora growled wanting to pick a fight with the longtime friend sitting across from her.

Edward finished his mug of beer loudly slamming it on the table breaking up the potential scuffle, "Kuina's right Sora, we don't need him to say anything about the past-it doesn't matter- we're on our own journey now."

Saul sighed, "jeez your a trouble some captain but I agree it would make my job discovering the history of the world pointless."

"Alright, alright it was just a suggestion." The chef said started collecting the plates from the table taking them to the sink.

The crew began to get back to their antics playing blackjack and a few rounds of poker to pass the time as Loguetown loomed in the horizon.

—

 **XXX**

 **(Loguetown)**

—

The Centennial and Corona families standing at the top of the crime food chain sat across from one another waiting for a scheduled delivery to arrive the next night. The leaders of the respective families were seated at the heads' of the table directly across from one another; neither man was willing to back down from the current ordeal.

"You refuse the deal then?" The head of the Centennial family spoke lighting a cigarette. He wasn't a man willing to take no for an answer; he treated this like business, to totally annilate and crush your enemies while they're down.

"Weapons is one thing, but drugs is a dirty business I refuse to involve my family in." On the otherside of the table sat Mr. Corona; A mild manner business man who built his empire on legitimacy. He was one the bad end of a deal with no backing out.

"Your right, it shouldn't be messed with, but as you know Mr. Corona, the money is too good."

"Greedy bastard, these suppliers you allied yourself with will kill us all-"

"Then be sure to do your part!" The Centennial head shouted becoming enraged at the uncooperativeness of the other family.

The door opened revealing a several large boxes of shipments being ready for delivery, "first shipment for distribution is tomorrow I'd get on it if I were you." The Centennial family left the for the other family to discuss their fate.

"Father we have to ask our friend for help if the Navy won't then..." the son was interrupted by smack to back of his head.

"Not a word to anyone, people can't afford to know that we've lost some power to those Centennial bastards. Damn Robert and his gambling debts, everything still goes as planned." The Corona family got to work after their leader's dismissal preparing for their friend's arrival.

—

 **XXX**

 **(Loguetown Harbor)**

—

"We got everything set? We're meeting back here by nightfall and setting sail not too long after." Edward said already standing at the edge of dock waiting for his crew mates.

"Right let's get moving we have to walk awhile to get there." Sora and the captain made their way into the city's crowds disappearing from sight leaving the other two behind.

Kuina sighed, "at least our job shouldn't be hard let's hurry and get the supplies."

"Alright sounds good." The pair walked in comfortable silence admiring the buildings of the surrounding area viewing the upcoming marketplace. "They'll be fine." Saul offered after a moment more of silence.

"I know, but you never can guess what trouble our captain is going to land us in." Kuina said folding her arms imagining Edward and Sora starting fights with the townsfolk at this moment.

Saul let out a laugh, "Your right about that, I bet you can't wait to continue your nap." The shipwright smirked already knowing his comrade wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"I didn't mind even if there isn't a fight around-"

"What is it?" Saul asked arching a brow at the samurai's attention being drawn away. The shipwright looked at the gathering crowd on the street corner near a bakery shop.

Two individuals spasmed on the ground uncontrollably starting to foam from the mouth. The crowd was pushed back by newly arrived medical personnel and local police.

"Anyone know what happened to them?" Saul questioned to a nearby pedestrian witnessing the incident from the start.

"I heard they were fine earlier in the day, and then they inhaled an opium like powder turning em' crazy." The man said turning to the two pirates.

"Where would they even get something like that?" Kuina asked rest a hand on the sword attached at her hip.

The man took a step back, "d-don't ask me that! But if you look around town hard enough I'm sure it'll find you."

Saul furrowed his brows watching the man slip away from them. Not an hour into their venture in town before something was already happening that made him feel a pit in his stomach. It wasn't a time to be heroes, they just needed to get their crew mate and supples then leave on schedule. "Gotta stay on script," Saul muttered turning to Kuina, "Alright we should gather the—SHE'S GONE!" He shouted grabbing the sides of his head looking around for the swordsman.

The shipwright recomposed himself after not catching a trace of her anywhere in the nearby area. "She'll be fine, I feel terrified for anyone that tries to mess with her." He said heading down the Main Street to gather supplies.

Kuina ventured deep into the city catching a sword shop sign in the distance. She didn't necessarily get lost but if something peaked her interest she had the tendency to wander.

Not seeing an owner around the samurai made her way over to the barrels full of swords. She searched awhile examining each and every one of the swords carefully.

"Ah are you looking to buy today? Our shop's been in business for over two hundred thirty years, you see." The old shopkeeper asked coming to stand next to the swordsman.

"Just browsing so far." Kuina answered continuing to search the barrels full of blades.

"How bout this one? A priceless sword easily worth two hundred fifty thousand belis." He said holding up the weapon to the samurai.

Kuina snatched the sword before he could blink causing the man to twitch out of nervousness seeing her examine sword components. "The blade is rusted-hilt tilted out of place-this sword wouldn't last a day in combat barley worth fifty thousand." She said placing the sword back in pile.

"you calling me a liar miss?"

"No just greedy, that sword isn't worth a damn." Kuina adjusted her glasses to get a better look at the rest of the swords ignoring the shopkeeper.

"How would you know?" The old man grumbled.

Kuina stood turning toward him revealing the sword placed at her hip. The white hilt was all too recognizable to the old man, "n-no way! Do you know what type of sword you're carrying?! L-Lemme see that sword of yours-"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, "its Wado Ichimonji, one of the twenty O Wazamono grade swords." Kuina handed the weapon to the shopkeeper watching him shakily grasp it with two hands.

"It's real..." He immediately felt the weight, "that means..." The shopkeeper's eyes widened having deja vu from more than twenty years. "Your Roronora Zoro's kid..." he said staggering back slightly.

"Yes I'm his daughter my name is Kuina. My father, do you know him?"

"We're practically family then, I'm Ipponmatsu!" He shouted standing with a puffed out chest on top of the counter taking pride in helping Zoro obtain the title of 'world's greatest.'

"Mm," Kuina held a hand under her chin trying to remember if his name came up over the years, "I don't think he mentioned you." She said after a few contemplative moments sending Ipponmatsu crashing to the ground in shame.

"W-well n-no matter," he laughed scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "did he ever mention the Yabashiri? A longsword?"

Kuina nodded remembering every conversation she'd ever had with both her parents. Her eyes widened, "wait, it was a Ryo Wazamono grade right?"

' _So this is where it happened.'_ She remembered now; the story her father told her about where he obtained his first two swords. Testing the curse to earn the right to wield Sandai Kitetsu.

"Yes!"

"He told me it was the most valuable family heir loom you had and you gave it to him for performing Sandai Kitetsu's test." Kuina exclaimed tucking Wado back securely onto her hip.

"Does he still have it?"

"Sorry to tell you this but it corroded away during a the siege of Enies Lobby battling the Sabi Sabi no Mi fruit."

"I see." Ipponmatsu's let out a heavy sigh leaning against the counter for support.

"Don't feel bad friend," Kuina smiled placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "the sword was an early favorite of my fathers; he used it in his Nitoryu techniques combining it with Sandai Kitetsu. He used the sword to get back one of his family members and buried the hilt in Thriller Bark performing a ceremony to give it peace." The samurai's smile grew seeing Ipponmatsu wiping happy tears from his face with his arm.

Kuina closed her eyes reminiscing the words her father spoke regarding Ipponmatsu's sword, "he said the sword was...nice." She said visualizing her father burying the hilt after a peaceful ceremony.

She was brought out of her thoughts from the loud wailing coming from the shopkeeper, "t-thank you for telling me t-that miss."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad it brought you some peace knowing that your family sword helped my father during his journey." Kuina said stepping toward the door not wanting to hear it from the others about not sticking to the script.

"W-wait!" Ipponmatsu called hunching over out of breath halting the swordsman in her tracks. "I'm sorry, I don't have a sword worthy of you-"

Kuina chuckled, "its fine, I was just happy to share that with you, until we meet again my friend."

Ipponmatsu fell to his knees again sobbing uncontrollably at the heels of the samurai. "If you truly are your father's child and a true swordsman please help this city! It's gotten much worse in the last few years now I beg of you—" the shopkeeper raised his head from the floor feeling him get pulled to his feet by the strong woman. She looked fragile yet had the strength of an ox.

"Don't worry I'll help you just tell what's going on, everything." She said earning a firm nod from Ipponmatsu as he started telling her the new Loguetown problems.

—-

 **XXX**

—

"Argh!" Edward grabbed the sides of his head ruffling his black hair, "its almost time to meet Brook and I'm lost." It was all Sora's fault too; they'd been walking toward their destination until she ran off with hearts in her eyes out of nowhere screaming something about handsome men.

Edward slammed his fist against an alleyway wall descending steps catching a glimpse of a sign at the bottom. "What the hell." He laughed hearing shouts from the rowdy bar never wanting to miss an opportunity to drink.

' _Gold Roger bar.'_ Edward couldn't help be impressed by the reference to the Pirate King, the stories were still feared nearly half a century after.

The captain entered the lively bar dodging the waitresses and rowdy patrons finding an unoccupied space in the bar. "What can I get ya young man?"

"A pint of dribble belt and shot of whiskey." He said lifting his hat up while placing two gold coins on the counter.

"Ain't one to judge but this is a lot of alcohol for a kid your age." The bartender said with a laugh sliding the drinks toward the young captain.

Edward chuckled as well, "I can't waste an opportunity to experience freedom like this."

The bartender thought those words sounded familiar. "You're an interesting kid, I'm Raoul." He said holding his hand out to shake.

"Edward." Upon shaking hands the navigator told him of his journey to venture to the sea with his crew mates becoming known as the strongest man in the world. "I would stay longer but I'm busy right now, I'm meeting an old friend."

"Oh?"

"The soul king Brook is going to be my new crew mate."

"EHHH!" Raoul's eyes nearly popped out of his skull hearing those words. "H-how do y-you know pirate king Luffy's crew mate. Why would he join your crew?" The old man was now truly curious about the nature of Edward's origin.

"I'm not sure he will to be honest," Edward said sheepishly scratching his cheek with a finger Raoul to fall over suddenly, "but he was a former crew mate of my father's..."

"You mean..." the owner of the bar held his chest seeing the same kid walk into the bar more then twenty years ago. He had the same blood as the previous pirate kings that stepped through the bar throughout the years. Tears pooled around the old man's eyes as he shouted loudly to the bar that drinks were free for the remainder of the night.

The owner just kept laughing loudly clutching his stomach, "so you're the prince huh? Gonna reclaim your father's glory?" Raoul asked gleefully giving Edward another round on the house.

"Tch I ain't no damn prince," Edward growled continuing to drink slamming the cup down, "and I ain't out for his fame."

"You just want freedom to achieve your goals, I understand."

"Damn straight, even without a One Piece we'll always strive for unkillable dreams although we may die in the process, that's what I'm about."

Raoul's eyes lit up seeing Gol D. Roger as

well as his father in the young upstart. "Well back to it then," Edward placed the telltale hat onto his head, "hope we meet again someday." The owner cursed to himself noticing the gold coins had been stolen from bar, he never paid a single beli anyway.

A figure entered the saloon witnessing the brief exchange before Edward walked through the other side's exit. "Is that really you Monkey D. Edward?" The man made his way to the unoccupied space taking Edward's previous place at the bar.

"Come on geezer hop to it." The young man dressed in a rear admiral Navy coat gritted his teeth watching the old man slowly fill his ale.

"I don't care much for the Navy, Kenny the pirate hunter." Raoul snorted giving the man his drink while happily taking the money offered.

"You see that man in the black vest that was just here? It was Monkey D. Edward the pirate king's son wasn't it?" Ken asked chugging the mug of beer.

"I-I don't know-"

"Save it gramps," Kenny lit two cigars smoking them roughly, "Where is he heading?"

"Like I'd tell." He said giving silent signals to waiters and waitresses around the bar.

"He's nothing but a Navy deserter, the blood of the D. runs in his veins, it only knows chaos and anarchy." Kenny spoke puffing tobacco clouds in the air.

"You better stop him then, or he may just change the world again." Raoul said knowing how those words would effect the Navy rear admiral. With a tip of his hat Ken left the place as quickly as he entered it leaving behind a faint trail of smoke.

—

 **XXX**

—

Brook stood on the stage built of the outdoor concert hall strumming his guitar to the melody putting the patrons at ease. More than a few thousand people were in attendance eagerly cheering and singing the words to the soul king's track.

The Corona family guards stood in every nook and cranny of the place. It would take a small militia to match them for a frontal assault. The members of the family never got tired hosting events for the famous musician whenever he was in the city. Rows of people began to crowd the stage filling the place to capacity.

"Gotta admit I'm impressed, though I could really use some meat right now." Edward's stomach growled fearing all they served was champagne, he needed real food.

"There you are captain!" Sora swooned appearing next to him. "Where the hell have you been?

"Me?! I should be asking you that!" Edward sighed recomposing himself, "at least you ditched those losers." The captain held in a laugh seeing Sora's look of surprise.

"Well yeah they bought me a lot of nice stuff for the trip just for spending time with them, why jealous Edward?" Sora asked with a giggle closing her eyes.

"Of course I'd be jealous you wouldn't be able to cook me meat, and I'm hungry all the time." Edward kept his wide grin ignoring the steaming bumps left by the cook after those words left his mouth. "Right. Let's go wait for Brook backstage." He said gesturing the fuming chef to follow him.

Sora held a hand stopping the captain in his tracks they could hear muffled voices coming from a far room. A man that looked in his mid thirties walked hurriedly towards the duo before taking off in a sprint in the opposite direction.

The pirates sprinted toward the direction the man came from coming upon private chambers. They came to a bathroom ten times the size of theirs on the ship. A woman lay naked in the large bathtub blood running down her slit wrists.

"Damn that guy." Edward snapped realizing that man that ran away did this. Sora wanted to jump to that conclusion but noted the knife in her limp grip.

"Let's warn Brook, he must've known her." Sora and Edward made their way to the upper deck of the backstage area. The soul king came to greet them after bowing to the applause officially starting the show's intermission.

"You two," Brook said wanting to burst into tears upon seeing the reincarnations of his crew mates approach him.

"Brook." Edward called causing the skeleton's eyes sockets to widen seeing both his former captain and navigator in the new man. "I'm Edward it's good to me you."

"And I'm Sora you knew my parents-"

"Yes I know Sanji-san very well and your mother too, how are they?" He asked politely tapping his cane on the floor.

"Brook," Edward called again causing the skeleton to gasp hearing his former crew mates' voices in one, "we can save pleasantries for later, a woman is dead in one of private quarters."

"What?!" Brook's demeanor changed instantly, "it could be...?" He trailed off searching the answer to himself.

"She was with some one else," Sora said drawing the skeleton's attention once again, "her a man were talking, they seemed to be close if he'd been in the bathroom with her."

Brook nodded gesturing the duo to catch his strides, "it makes sense now, I thought something was up... why didn't they tell me...?"

"Tell us what's going on." Sora said catching up to the skeleton.

"I will, as soon as I pay respect to my ward." Sora's eyes widened realizing that he'd lost what he considered a friend, someone he should've protected.

The captain and cook watched Brook lay a sheet over his ward lowly whispering departing words. "Sorry for your loss." Sora said as he approached the duo holding the small knife in his hands.

"She committed suicide because of a hit."

"Woah holdup, your saying she was marked for death?" Edward asked wondering how someone like her got caught up in something like this.

Brook nodded, "the Corona family is being betrayed from the inside by their son, I knew something was off about him time around."

"So it was her brother then, why would he want to put a hit out on his own sister I wonder?" Sora questioned holding a finger under her lip trying to conjure a motive.

"Money, power, this world creates evil that we can't understand sometimes-" Brook halted knowing that there would be an attack coming.

"Don't worry Brook we're going to sort all this crap out one way or another, count on it." Edward grinned earning a chuckle from Sora.

A familiar light began to shine through the skeleton hearing the words from the captain, he reminded him of a young Luffy before his prime. "I have a plan captain, if you're willing to hear it." Brook suggested towering over the others.

"Alright all ears." The trio huddled together listening to Brook give details.

—

Kenny's naval forces surrounded the outside area following orders to secure the perimeter for a potential family war. The concert hall guests didn't pay any mind to the Navy presence screaming louder to the amped music.

The rear admiral answered the screaming transponder snail, "sir we're drawing heavy fire from a group of armored men at least a dozen—location east entrance."

"Understood hang tight bravo team." Kenny began shouting orders to the forces entering the concert to converge on the enemy.

The Centennial militia made their moves taking out any Corona members on sight. Through the chaos of the fighting Edward made his way through the ravenous crowds trying to decipher friendlies from enemies. He found the armored ones more dangerous figuring them to be his targets, they were manhandling the Corona guards.

Edward grabbed stuffed his pockets full of cash from the Centennial family members he put down. "Damn these bastards are rich." The captain smirked wishing more than anything they had a buffet around.

"Take me on a date!" Sora swooned at some of the hostile because of their looks scaring them away. "Eh they're lame anyway." The cook said examining her nails, she'd be damned if she got rejected, the girl gave her aunt Reiju a run for her money.

Brook secured the family urging them and their security staff to leave the event. "We'll catch up soon Mr. Corona and compare notes about the events plaguing your family, sorry about your loss." The skeleton waved to the rest of the family making their way toward the exit.

The soul king drew his cane sword slashing through waves of Centennial enemies disarming them of their firearms in an eased frenzy. Brook met Edward and Sora heading toward the exit of the outdoor concert hall running directly in the crosshairs of a Navy's assault. A few hundred soldiers gathered around taking Centennial members into custody.

"Did you not know about this?" Sora asked looking in her captain's direction.

"Why the hell would you ask that I-"

"TRAITOR!" Kenny yelled stepping through a path the soldiers created coming to stand in front of the pirates. The trio didn't back down an inch from the rear admiral as he removed his shades continuing to puff on his two cigars. "Monkey D. Edward"

"Eh?" Edward scratched his hair pushing hit back on its string. "I ain't no traitor friend just looking for freedom." The captain placed his hands in his pockets unsure the man's intentions.

It took a few moments to sink before Ken realized it. "You don't remember me do you arrogant bastard!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at the captain who was busy picking his nose.

"Brook infamous the soul king, used to sail for the previous pirate king, we have no incentive to take you in but we will if you resist—" Kenny stated taking a step toward the tall skeleton.

The skeleton strummed his guitar not paying much mind to the current situation. "I always wondered what the child of former vice admiral Smoker and former rear admiral Hina, Kenny 'the white hunter'." Brook said causing Edward's eyes to widen remembering exactly who this guy was.

"It's all comin back now," Edward said becoming suddenly serious, "I was the third ranked rookie in my class, you graduated fifth."

"You know him Edward?" Sora questioned taking a step forward.

"No, aside from annual battle events to showcase our talent, top prospects rarely met one another, we've all trained in different parts of the world." Edward exclaimed turning his attention back to the rear admiral in front of him.

The cook rolled her eyes having crossed paths with Ken once before "I barley remember you." Sora grumbled turning her nose up at him.

"Sora." He acknowledged throwing a general frown in her general direction. He would enjoy delivering the woman's parents the news she'd been arrested. But he would savor capturing the prince of the pirates who carried the royal blood through his veins.

"Finally remember huh?" Kenny asked puffing smoke out of the cigars, "they always said you had the scariest potential out of us all."

"I ain't coming quietly." Edward grinned showing his signature smile throwing his uncle's hat on.

"You're outnumbered, the less you the resist the less—"

"A HUNDRED EIGHT POUND PHEONIX!" A great blast took out a majority of the Navy standing around unable to comprehend what just hit them.

"ICE AGE!" Saul placed his hands on the ground to freeze the Navy marksman waiting on the rooftops and the remaining forces not taken out by Kuina's attack. The musician and cook finished of the platoons with ease using the combination of Brook's ice slashes and Sora's flames caused devastation on the battlefield.

Edward and Kenny remained unmoved from their spots continuing to fiercely stare one another down. "You know your outmatched." The captain said letting his knuckles turn white from the pressure he applied.

"Edward!" Kuina called drawing his eyes to hers, "we have to be somewhere are you coming?"

"Just go I'll meet you guys there! Let me focus on this guy." His glare darted back to the rear admiral's indicating he wasn't playing around.

Kuina smirked knowingly, "Brook welcome, we'll catch up on the way." The samurai said gesturing the pair to follow her.

"Good to see you moss hair," Sora smiled.

"Same to you dart brows." Kuina chuckled earning a growl from the cook before she made heart eyes reuniting with Saul before he could greet their new crewmate.

Once his crew mates left the area Edward began to cause the ground to shake showing his power without moving an inch. "Always the showoff." Kenny said aiming a fist directly for the captain.

They both caught each other's fists indenting the ground with their powers rapidly increasing. Edward stomped his leg forcing a wall of rock into Kenny's stomach sending him flying into the nearby buildings.

Edward walked leisurely toward the crash sight cracking his knuckles preparing to take out a top five Navy rookie. He was confident enough to take all but one, and Ken wasn't him.

The rear admiral walked the captain tossing the Navy cloak aside cracking his knuckles as well not taking his eyes off the deserter. "Your crew may escape but we both know captain, you're not leaving this island unless captured."

Edward let out a laugh clutching his stomach, "big talk for a second placer, just quit yapping and let's do this." The navigator adjusted his hat to return his opponent's glare.

"Arrogant fool. You're fortunate to have your old man the fleet admiral, the heads of the World Government and Navy are pissed off your not under service." Ken moved his own hat readying for the fight. A long jitte appeared settling steadily in his right hand.

Edward remembered that weapon very well; Ken had the habit over the years of tinkering the sea prism ladened weapon to try and make every improvement. The new model appeared to be larger than any previous ones he'd seen over the years—he was looking to kill the prey with a single strike.

Kenny charged dragging the jitte behind him throwing a wild strike toward the captain. The weapon clanged off the pavement and buildings sending debris in the streets. Edward growled surrounded his fist in a shockwave hitting the ground forcing the rear admiral to jump back several meters from the potential danger.

The navigator wasn't sure how his former rival planned to hit him with the enlarged jitte, it was far too heavy to use like a regular sized one. One thing he did know was he couldn't get hit with the dangerous weapon, it might put him down for the count in a worst case scenario.

Edward charged first dodging the heavy jitte watching it slam into the ground aiming a direct fist toward Ken. His eyes widened noticing the jitte break into a smaller version as if were contraption. He didn't have time to contemplate anymore as the weapon slammed into his side before his foot could deal the finishing blow.

The captain grunted loudly being sent into the second story of a nearby building feeling the full brunt force of the attack. "Ha! Where's that arrogance now Monkey?!" Kenny laughed loudly seeing the ex-vice captain laid face down on the second story building unmoving.

Bricks from the floor above buried the captain further beneath rubble. He underestimated the ingenuity and determination of the rear admiral of the Navy. Relying on devil fruit powers could make even the best sloppy at times.

"What a joke...this isn't enough to stop me..." Edward wheezed somewhere underneath the debris. ' _I got a crew to get back to...'_ The pile of burying the navigator alive began to shift slightly falling on the sidewalk.

"When I finally take you in, I'll officially take your place as an admiral candidate—I was always better than you." Kenny stopped speaking staring up at the debris falling onto the ground below where Edward was. The rear admirals eyes widened witnessing the pirate captain rise from below the bricks standing tall letting blood from from his body.

"It's like I said before, your a second placer you won't stop me from getting to my crew." Edward stated letting the hat cover his expression.

Kenny reconstructed the jitte to its massive size again willing to take whatever his opponent would throw at him, "there you go, talking big like always."

A great power consumed Edward's fist in a hypocenter, continuing to gather concentrated shockwaves imitating an earthquake. The surrounding area vibrates from the massive outlet of power gathering in the nearby vicinity.

Kenny brought the giant jitte behind his back prepping it for the incoming attack. Edward dove for his position coming down at a blazing speed rearing the glowing white fist gradually beginning to increase in mass.

The rear admiral's eyes widened after swinging the oversized jitte missing his target. Edward swiftly spun out the way continuing his path toward his opponent. At the last moment Ken once again pulled out the smaller jitte meeting Edward's powerful attack hoping to neutralize devil fruit.

He gritted his teeth knowing that without the heavy form of his weapon he'd have no chance of stopping whatever the pirate threw at him. Ken's jitte abruptly snapped as the white glowing fist connected with his cheek sending him crashing into the ground.

"Helmet Break!" Edward shouted making sure to complete his attack and burying the Navy rear admiral into the pavement blowing the nearby streets apart.

"REAR ADMIRAL!" The navy soldiers screamed seeing their commanding officer lost in the explosion sending a furious wind across the city. Soldiers from every platoon began desperately running toward Kenny's position.

Kenny coughed loudly upon being dropped back onto the ground roughly landing on top of a pile of rocks torn from the pavement. Edward stood on the side fastening the hat on his head properly. "Guess I'll be seeing you." The captain marched off leaving the rear admiral.

The Navy man let out a bellowing laugh, "your just delaying the inevitable traitor, we'll eventually catch you bastard."

"Maybe so," He said turning back with a wide grin, "but not today rear admiral."

Kenny couldn't help laugh louder laying on the boulders as his men surrounded his position. He would catch that traitor one day but for now he would enjoy a cigar.

—

 **XXX**

—

Edward eventually caught up to his crew mates finding them on the south harbor docks. "Everything alright?" He asked the group coming to stand next to them. "Who're the hell are these guys?"

His crew turned toward him with small smiles happy to see their captain unharmed for the most part. "Yeah we stopped the shipment coming into the harbor, and these are the head of the Centennial family and the Corona familiy's traitorous son." Saul said pointing toward the tied up men on the ground.

"That's right I recognize you." Edward said remembering the guy run out of the back rooms at the concert hall. The navigator pulled the cloth from the man's mouth after hearing his muffles.

"I-I did to get a seat at the high table, it should've been me that got the seat from mother's will!" The man screamed hysterically unable to control his anger. Edward rubbed his ear with a pinky immediately regretting his decision quickly slipping the cloth back onto the man's face muffling his voice again.

"Supposedly that's the truth, he went to this rival members to pay back a loan from a gambling debt and when he couldn't collect enough he promised them a high table seat vote if they spared his life and forgot the payment." Kuina exclaimed earning nods from all around.

Sora frowned, "these guys are scum. But they're also stupid, who could've they corroborated with to pull off dealing street level drugs to the masses. Someone that wanted to incite chaos at the expense of others' wellbeing."

"I know who-" a voice broke through forcing the group to turn their attention that way.

"Mr. Corona," Brook said coming to shake the man's hand showing his immense respect for the man, "Good to see you again."

"Brook a pleasure as always." He said with a smile. Corona Jr. appeared punching his brother across the face after seeing his face wanting to do more for everything he'd done up to that point but they had business.

"Listen you guys I can't thank you enough for helping my family at this time I didn't know things would go like this—" Corona Jr. put his arm on his father's shoulder both letting themselves grieve for the recent loss.

"It's fine, we're glad to help friends of Brook's, he's our crewmate—" Edward said taking a step toward the father and son.

"T-then will you help put a stop to all of this, defeat the man at the center of it?" Mr. Corona asked snatching the collar of the earnest captain. He simply nodded in response silently asking the pair for a name. The man sat on a nearby crate taking his top hat off, "the man's name is..."

The crew glanced at one another exchanging curious looks, "DON'T TELL THEM!" The tied up brother shouted watching his younger brother restrain their father from kicking his teeth in. "IF HE FINDS OUT YOU SENT THEM...YOU'LL DOOM US ALL OLD MAN!"

Mr. Corona tapped his younger son's hand forcing him to be released after calming down, "you already doomed us all you idiot." He said turning back to the pirates.

"His name is—" The crew leaned in further now truly on the edge of their seats, "Capone Bege, captain of the Firetank Pirates."

Everyone in the room's eyes widened with the exception of Brook and Edward. The captain hid his eyes under his hat grinning like a madman. "It just got interesting." He said slightly chuckling.

—

 **A/N: I thought it would be cool to put Brook in during the official start into the grand line. Since he was the last straw hat to join pre-timeskip in canon I wanted to give him more time to shine with the newly established crew. I think his experience and personality would balance out the young and hotshot attitudes of the rookies who've yet to truly experience the world's challenges.**


End file.
